Misery
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Onodera has caved. Misaki told Takahiro. What's next... what's got Misaki so frightened and hostile towards a new student? Fem!ukes x semes OOCness Rated T for language later on This is the romantica arc, Nostalgia Arc coming soon
1. Hostile Lil Misa

**okay ive been writting this stroy for awhile and thought Hey! lets publish it so Here we are. btw OOCness is bound to be in here so... yea no hate please**

Misaki sat in her literature class her gaze flicked to the clock as the seconds ticked slowly by then back at the man in front. Hiroki noticed this as her student flicked her gaze back and forth. What really confused the professor was the hostility within the brunet's eyes towards the newest student.

Misaki fidgeted as she waited to get out of the class. As soon as the ball rang she bolted, down the halls out into the courtyard in front of the university. Breathing out a sigh of relief when a familiar bright red sports car sat waiting with her white haired rabbit leaning on the bonnet of the car staring at the ground.

"Usagi-san!" she called out grinning. "Let's go" she chimed. Akihiko looked up and pushed off the car. Shocked that she wasn't upset with him being here despite the protests earlier today. She walked towards the car and moved to get in before someone stopped her.

"Misaki!" a strange voice called. Akihiko turned to the voice and Misaki froze. _Something's up with her._ "Misaki you left this in class." Finally she turned around to face the voice her smile gone, face passive. Her eyes meet the new kid's. She felt sick. His sickening green eyes danced in amusement as he watched. His dark black hair flicked in front of his face. She snatched the book he held out to her from his hands.

"Thanks Fuwa-san" Her voice was cold.

"Misa-Chan why are you so formal all of a sudden? We were so close." Akihiko eyed the boy warily then decided to step in when he saw Misaki's face darken and the boy started eyeing her lustfully.

"I didn't realize we still were" She hissed.

"Misaki let's go home." Growled Akihiko as he wrapped an arm around her waist tugging her gently towards the car.

* * *

Later that night Usagi held a naked Misaki close to him as he watched her sleep, the different expressions littered her face, entrancing the perverted rabbit. Akihiko was about to drift off himself when a whimper escaped Misaki he snapped his eyes open immediately. He had noticed that the warm hands that were braced on his chest had moved to her throat then followed by a series of whimpers.

"Misaki" Akihiko called softy. Shaking her slightly "Misaki. Wake up." Misaki's eyes ripped open then turned her frightened gaze to his concerned one. Then a sob escaped her lips and Akihiko's heart tore. Akihiko smoothed her hair down but remained quiet. Once her heart wrenching cries died down and she was asleep Akihiko stayed awake unable to comprehend the strange day.

 _He said you were close, Misaki. What did he do to you to make you cry like you did?_ Akihiko thought then he remembered the way Fuwa ogled her. And he saw red. That night he eventually followed Misaki to the land of dreams.

* * *

Misaki had left for Marukawa publishing later next day and Misaki still wasn't back to normal. She was irritable and her she stopped smiling and on the odd occasion she did it was utterly fake. Worried Akihiko called Takahiro. Two weeks ago Akihiko and Misaki revealed their relationship and had been ecstatic, cooing over how much she's grown.

 _"Hello, Takahashi Manami speaking?"_

"Manami-Chan its Akihiko. Is Takahiro there?" Akihiko's foot tapped impatiently as he waited.

 _"Usami-san? Is something wrong? You sound upset."_ Manami coaxed. Akihiko paused in his tapping.

"Misaki is acting strange." Akihiko sighed

 _"She's probably just at that time of the month."_ Manami assured.

"She's not. I know she's not" Akihiko sighed "I'm aware of when it is." Akihiko coughed uncomfortably "No Misaki has become a bit irritable and depressed since an – acquaintance – had talked to her before we left M university."

 _"Oh. I'll go get him"_ Akihiko waited till a familiar voice came over the phone.

 _"Usagi-san is something wrong with Misaki?"_ the voice greeted.

"Do you know a kid by the name of Fuwa?" there was a brief silence.

 _"How do you know of Fuwa Shotaro?_ "

"He had come to talk to Misaki yesterday after school. She was hostile towards him and hasn't seemed to have cooled down since." Takahiro took a sharp inhale.

 _"Keep him away from Misaki, Usagi-san. He had done a lot of damage on Misaki, both mental and physical,"_ Akihiko growled _"So she's going to be high strung for a bit so just be patient with her, okay? Usagi-san? I know some friends of her's that may be of some help."_

"What exactly did he do?" Takahiro sighed then laughed bitterly.

 _"That's not for me to say. I mean, I don't even know myself. Another thing Usagi, she will at some points seem – softer. At those points she's at her most depressed, when she really needs the support."_

After the disturbing phone call with Takahiro he had been rather on edge. Glaring at his laptop screen, as he waited for his Misaki to come home, he attempted to focus on his work for once. Giving up because of worried thoughts running ramped in his head, he placed his laptop on the coffee table then flopped over to lay on the couch.

* * *

Misaki came home late to see the lights were all off assuming Akihiko went to sleep, she crept quietly into the living room only to see the rabbit sleeping on the couch. Letting out an annoyed huff she walked over only to freeze at the sight of her sleeping bunny's face contorted into a look of pain. Her heart stuttered at the sight as she leaned down and brushed a lone silvery lock out of his face

"Usagi-san," She cooed softly. "Wake up Usagi-san, it's uncomfortable to sleep on the couch." she continued threading her fingers through his hair as she sat on the edge of the couch. Two violet eyes snapped open blinking rapidly.

"Misaki." Akihiko snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her down so she was lying next to him and nuzzled his nose into her hair lovingly.

"Usagi-san we can't sleep here!" She looked up to see the pained expression still painted on his features. "Usagi-san?" Akihiko just sighed and sat up sitting Misaki on his lap.

"Misaki, I talked to Takahiro today." Misaki stiffened _It's never good when he talks to nii-chan_ Misaki sat silently as she waited for him to continue. "I told him about your little – argument – with the Fuwa kid –"

"What did nii-chan tell you?"

"Enough to tell me he's done something horrible to you." Misaki was about to snap at him when Akihiko cut her off "But enough to still leave me confused as to _what_ happened only _that_ it happened _,_ Misaki." Misaki shut her mouth and stared down at the hands on her lap. Akihiko was waiting, she knew, for an explanation.

"You'd hate me."

"No I wouldn't."

"You don't know that!"

"I do know. Nothing you could do could make me hate you. Believe me when I say you are an angel in my eyes. You're an innocent," Misaki relaxed. She then buried her face into his chest and mumbled something so quietly akihiko couldn't make it out. "Say that again? Misaki?"

"I was an idiot and believed his words."

"Misaki" Misaki went to stand but Akihiko held fast. "Misaki what did he say?" He cooed

"Usagi-san I need to make dinner! Have you eaten?" Akihiko still held tight.

"Misaki do you trust me? You know I love you right?" as soon as the last sentence escaped him, Misaki flinched. This didn't go unnoticed by the rabbit author. "Misaki. What did he say?"

"A lot of things," Akihiko wasn't amused Misaki sighed "I- I used to date him. L-like we are right now except less – intimate – and he said… and then he'd try to… but he didn't like that I wouldn't do _it_ with him and then he'd get mad, he'd say horrible things and hurt me."

To say Akihiko was livid was an understatement but the broken little Misaki on his lap looked like she's waiting for the worst. His heart shattered at the sight. "Misaki, you did nothing wrong. You can trust me. Believe me when I say 'I love you' because I know of no other way to show you," A lecherous smile spread over his lips. "Besides recharging on my Misaki." Misaki smacked his chest.

"Shitty Usagi." she laughed quietly.

"My precious Misaki."

 **Here you go... C'est Fini! hahaPLease review**


	2. One must protect their own

**Hey next chapter**

"Kisa-san!" Kou called to the raven haired girl just a ways down the street.

"Yukina! Not so loud," she hissed back at the brunet once he got close "it's embarrassing" Kou smiled at the girl as a light dusting of pink coated her cheeks. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's go, Kisa-san" He purred as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand. Walking hand in hand down the street

"Yukina you've never told me any high school stories" Shouta looked up. "Can i hear some?"

"My time in high school isn't, er, well, at all happy" Shouta looked at her boyfriend with pity. She gave a gentle squeeze but said nothing as they reached his apartment. After the two were inside Kou moved to the kitchen with Shouta following. The two fell into normal routine Kou cooking lunch while the two talked about pointless things when Kou's cell phone rang. Kou paused.

"Go answer it Yukina. It could be important." Kou nodded.

"Excuse me then" Kou looked at the screen and was surprised by the number. Confused he answered it "Takahashi-san. I haven't spoken to you for a while."

 _"Yukina-san, it's been awhile. I need a favour from you, Onodera-san and Takano-san. Assuming you can get a hold of her?"_ A male voice greeted

"Should do. How can I help?"

 _"It's Misaki, I've been told the Shotaro has recently moved to her university."_ Shouta, who watched patiently from her spot at the threshold, watched as a dark look cross her boyfriend's face. _"Misaki seems to be affecting her. She lives currently with her new partner-"_ Kou growled _"- I know him well Yukina he is a close friend of mine no harm will come to her. I need you to help Misaki through it on the odd occasion. Akihiko tends to be, a little, overprotective of her. She may need a bit of "outside" support"_

"Misa-chan is okay though right?"

 _"she's fine"_

 _"_ Kisa-san can help too, I'll introduce them. That will cheer her up" Shouta noticed the sudden change at the mention of her name.

 _"Get the other two to help, please, I'm worried."_

Kou said his goodbyes then turned back to Shouta "sorry Shouta-san, I still have to make a couple of calls onodera and Takano still-"

"Onodera and Takano who?" Shouta perked

"Ritsu and Masamune"

"Wha! You know my boss and Ricchan!" Shouta cried happily. Kou laughed at his girlfriend's cuteness.

"How do you know onodera?"

"I work with her. I take it you three went to the same high school?" Kou nodded. "I can pass on a message? I actually have to drop into work quickly soon they should be there." Kou smiled and Shouta couldn't help but see sparkles. _Yup. Princely face, I'm doomed._

* * *

Shouta walked towards the emerald department with a note scribbled on a piece of paper in her hand. "Ricchan! Takano-san!" Shouta chimed. Both of the two looked up from their work Hitori just carried on. "I have a message from Yukina Kou for you guys" she said waving the piece of paper in front of her nose.

"How do you know Yukina, Kisa-san?" Ritsu piped up.

"You'll see" Shouta replied cheekily. Ritsu took the paper from Shouta. Ritsu scanned the paper and her eyes widened and hand went to her mouth

"Poor little Misa" Masamune eyed her before walking over to read over her shoulder before an even deeper scowl marred his face.

"Ricchan, Yukina gave me the gist of what happened before I left his place, if I can help I will what happen to her was horrible" Masamune nodded and Ritsu smiled.

"Thank you Kisa-san" Ritsu paused. "Actually can you call Yukina and see if he's free tonight since you're free right now? Ask if he can get Misaki so come out for a bit. You should tag along too."

Shouta nodded.

* * *

Kou and Shouta waited at the designated spot in front of a family restaurant chatting. Kou had talked Misaki that night into a triple date sort of thing, and were waiting for the others to arrive.

"Yuki-kun!" A girl with chocolate hair called out her emerald eyes danced happily as she waved. Beside her a man with snow white hair grasping her hand in his as they walked towards them.

"Misa-Chan" Kou smiled.

"Yuki-kun?" Shouta asked in amusement. Kou shrugged. The pair finally reached them.

"Yuki-kun this is my boyfriend Usami Akihiko. Usagi-san this is Yukina Kou he Taka-kun and Ricchan helped me with the, er, Fuwa thing" when he noticed the sad look on Misaki's face Akihiko ruffled the female brunette's hair. "Usagi-san! Stop you're messing up my hair" She giggled.

"Nice to meet you Yukina-san."

"You too Usami-san. Kisa-san this is Takahashi Misaki, Misa-Chan, this is my girlfriend Kisa Shouta" the two girls smiled at each other.

"Leaving us out eh Yukina?" a voice called out behind him.

"Masa-kun! Ricchan!" Misaki ran and hugged the pair head towards them.

"Onodera-san good to see you again" Akihiko greeted.

"Geez Ricchan who don't you know" Shouta teased. Ritsu shrugged.

"I used to edit for him" Misaki smile dropped then she hugged Ritsu tighter.

"Poor Ricchan" Misaki mumbled. Misaki released Ritsu then stuck herself under Akihiko's arm then dragged him, as everyone laughed, into the restaurant.

The restaurant was nice but nothing fancy and the all slid into their seats with Ritsu and Masamune situated next to each other Misaki and Akihiko sat at each end while Kou and Shouta sat in front of them. While the men decided to talk amongst themselves about why's to make sure Fuwa didn't hurt Misaki, Ritsu and Shouta caught on and decided to Talk to Misaki about it but Misaki had other ideas

"Ricchan I didn't know you were still with Masa-Kun" Misaki asked.

"Wha! Ritsu you're so mean why didn't you tell me you were dating from the start!" Shouta cried

"Because we, ah, weren't Kisa-san. I only started dating him again a few days ago" Ritsu turned beat red.

"Why were you even sent to-" Ritsu hurriedly placed a hand over Misaki's mouth then looked to see if Masamune was paying attention.

"Not what I wanna talk about" Ritsu froze and Misaki's eyes were laughing at her "Misa! Ew!" Ritsu squealed ripping her hand away then wiping it on her jeans.

"Don't put your hand there then." Misaki laughed.

The waitress came and asked for their orders. The girls hadn't failed to notice the batting of lashes and the soft purr that came out of her mouth. All three scowled. When they handed in the menu the woman made sure to 'accidentally' touch each of the men's hands and walked away with swaying hips. Each of them looked at each other and share a look that didn't go unnoticed by their respective partners. The men grinned knowingly before turning back to their conversation.

Ritsu gave Misaki an apologetic look "Misa, I'm sorry but right now we need to talk about Fuwa."

Misaki gulped.

 **hope you enjoyed Ciao**


	3. Stalk-a desu

**Hey guys please review i would love it soooo much i would like to know of ways to improve it so please? ILY all**

Ritsu sighed as she buried her face into Masamune's chest. To say she was worried was a major understatement. She lay there curled up thinking about what Misaki had said;

* * *

 _"Misaki, has he done anything? Does he know you go to the same university?" Ritsu asserted. Misaki just sighed._

 _"He knows but he didn't find out till the last class the day before so he hasn't had the chance to do anything" Misaki looked down at her hands "He came and taunted me right in front of Usagi-san but that's about it."_

 _"But what's not to say he won't try something?" Shouta asked. "Misa-Chan, do you have anyone you could help you at that school?"_

 _"I have Todo-san. But he knows nothing. I used to have a sempai. But he graduated." Misaki couldn't help but laugh at Ritsu's face at the word 'sempai'. "I'll be fine. Todo-san might help me without knowing about this."_

* * *

"Oi, Ritsu" Masamune cut her out of her thoughts. "Misaki will be fine." He soothed as he carded his fingers through her hair. "Misaki has Akihiko now."

"I can never forget seeing a broken Misaki. I don't wanna see that again." Ritsu whimpered. "She looked so small then." Ritsu sighed heavily then perked a tiny bit "At least me you and Kisa-san can keep an eye on her." Masamune gave her a 'Is that so' look. "Misa is a part timer at Marukawa. Next year she starts full time. Apparently Isaka-san is trying to get her to be Akihiko's editor that way he actually gets his manuscripts in on time." Ritsu giggled. Masamune smiled.

* * *

"Misa-Chan!" and over excited Shouta cried. Launching herself at the younger brunette.

"Hey Shouta-san," Misaki said smiling brightly.

"You seem happier today Misa" Ritsu noted. "What brings you by?" Misaki waves a stack of papers in front of her face. "Wha! Mutou-sensei's storyboard!" Ritsu cried as she reached for the sheets of paper.

"It came through when I was using the copier."

"Thanks Misa." Misaki waved as she left. Flicking quickly through the story boards Ritsu came across a bright pink sticky note.

 _He's stalking me!_

 _~Misaki_

"Takano-san, I think Mutou-sensei done something wrong. But I can't place it." Masamune lifted his head to look at Ritsu curiously. Ritsu stood up then moved to stand behind him handing him the sheet. Masamune then noticed where Ritsu was getting at when he caught sight of the sticky.

"I'll take a look later. I'll go over it with you then." Ritsu Nodded then slipped the note onto Shouta's desk.

When she sat down her foot kept tapping in agitation before she ripped herself out of her chair to look for Misaki.

* * *

Ritsu finally managed to find her, thanks to Zen who had been in charge of the part-timer. Ritsu had pulled her away from the copier once she was done.

Ritsu moved towards the conference room when they saw Ryuuichiro standing with Kaoru.

"Ritsu we should tell Isaka-san and Asahina-san," Misaki whimpered. "They should know she is my boss," Ritsu nodded softly. "Isaka-san!" Misaki called out. The older brown haired woman turned towards her, violet eyes focused on Misaki and lit up immediately.

"Chibi-tan," Ryuuichiro smiled. "What bring you by hm?" her smile faltered at the dejected look on his favourite chibi's face.

"Can I borrow you for, five, minutes?" Kaoru looked at his watch then nodded. Ryuuichiro nodded, features serious. "Asahina-san can come too." Ritsu trailed along quietly as they were lead to Ryuuichiro's office once within the secluded room Ryuuichiro immediately turned to Misaki.

"Has something happened between you and Akihiko? What has he done?" It was sort of unspoken between the two that Ryuuichiro was sort of Misaki's mother figure, and Ryuuichiro was more than happy to be.

"N-No. Nothing" Ritsu step in before her boss could jump to conclusions.

"Misaki is in a bit of a delicate situation." Ryuuichiro looked at Misaki. "Misaki has this ex-boyfriend whom has started stalking her." Ryuuichiro frowned.

"Isaka-san, he's done a lot of damage to me in the past, and he's now made it a life goal to torment me" Misaki cried. Ryuuichiro gathered the girl up into a warm hug, soothing the then glanced at Kaoru.

"Does Akihiko know?" Misaki nodded. Ryuuichiro tried calming her down. "Asahina, tighten up the security here. This needs to be one of Chibi-tan's safe spots" Kaoru nodded.

"Thank-you Isaka-san," Misaki sobbed. The older woman soothed her gently. "Usagi-san doesn't know about the stalking though."

"Then you need to tell him."

"But, then he wouldn't let me out of the house! Please, Isaka-san please! Please don't tell Usagi-san" Ryuuichiro gave Misaki a stern look.

"I'm calling Akihiko, go home early, he will come pick you up and you _will_ tell him. If you can't I will." Ryuuichiro saw tears gathering on Misaki face. The woman's face softened. "Everything going to be fine okay? Akihiko won't trap you." She promised. "Onodera look after Chibi-tan until Akihiko arrives"

Ritsu nodded then smiled

 **Thanks for reading Ciao for now**


	4. Misa is mine and I am Misa's

**Hey here's the next chapter dedicated to my Friend ANNIE! ily annie! cant watch to see you again!**

Misaki sat curled up between Akihiko and Suzuki. Misaki was picking out fluff off a mini Suzuki on her lap, snuggly tucked into Akihiko's side his arm tightly around her shoulders.

The men however were oblivious as they talked happily. Misaki was agitated because of the stalker problem to which akihiko was still unaware of. Misaki's eyes stayed glued on the little Mahiro. Every now and then dashing out to him before he hurt himself. Now little Mahiro was looking drowsy as he sat playing with his toys, his moves turning sluggish. Misaki slipped off the couch picking up the little toddler. Slowly sinking back onto the couch tucking herself back next to akihiko, Mahiro replaced the mini Suzuki, as he curled up in Misaki's arms. Eventually curling up to sleep herself as Akihiko carded his fingers through her hair.

Takahiro smiled at the sight. They looked so much like a family (despite Mahiro being his son). Akihiko gazed down at Misaki lovingly as he swept his hand through her locks. "Usagi-san," Akihiko hummed in reply, not taking his eyes off his little Misaki. "Have you ever thought about having a family, y'know, A wife, kids?" Akihiko paused. Looking up at Takahiro.

"Not until recently. Kids I'm not so sure on, but having a wife," Akihiko turned back to Misaki grinning. "A wife doesn't sound as bad as it did." He chuckled. "I take it you wouldn't mind if I take Misaki for myself?"

"Not at all," Takahiro grinned. "But I wish to be the first to know, you two owe me after all." He joked quietly as he stood to take Mahiro from Misaki.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be?" Akihiko faked a hurt look. Grinning none the less

* * *

Later Misaki woke as she groggily looked around the living room only to find it empty. Wondering around the penthouse looking for the perverted rabbit when a note on the kitchen counter caught her attention.

 _Misaki_

 _I will be back soon_

 _I promise to take you out when I get back_

 _I Love you_

 _~Usagi-san_

Misaki smiled at the note before wondering up to their room. However she paused when her phone sounded. She looked at the caller ID to see an unknown number scrawled along the screen. "Takahashi Misaki speaking" the voice that filtered through her phone almost made her whimper.

"Misa, so good to hear your voice." The voice purred. Akihiko at that point in time had come home and was quietly walking towards the living room only to see Misaki frozen on the stairs, her body shaking, and phone stuck to her ear.

"Misaki?"

"Ah. Is that your new boyfriend? Has he not gotten tired of you yet? Haha! He must be waiting for you to put out! He's gonna be waiting awhile! Ae you virgin piece of crap?" loud obnoxious laughing echoed through the phone. Akihiko worried when he didn't receive a response, snatched the phone out of her hand and as if she'd been released from a spell collapsed into Akihiko's arms. Frowning he placed the phone to his ear.

"Who is this?" sniggering echoed from within the device.

"None of your business. Ah but I do have a favour to ask. Hurry and tire of her. She's mine after all."

"Huh? How?"

"You have to ask?" Fuwa sneered.

"Yes. I took her virginity-" Misaki snapped out of her fear induced daze

"Usagi-san!" she cried turning cherry red.

"-so physically is out. She lives with me, so she's not yours that way either. Mentally I'm the only one that can get in her head so easily. So…how?" A snarl then the dial tone responded to the question and seeming quite pleased with himself turned to Misaki. He had expected to receive a scowl from the small teen only to find her wary and frightened.

"I really do belong to you. Don't I?"

"Misaki,"

"But-"

"Misaki" Akihiko said sternly "You are not some object to be owned." Misaki looked at her hands. Her auburn hair trailing in in front of her face. Unsuccessfully hiding the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Misaki" Sobs wracked her small frame. Akihiko gathered the small girl into his arms rocking her back and forth.

"Usagi-san." Misaki completely broke down in his arms "I'm so scared"

"It's okay" Akihiko sat Misaki on the couch next to him soothing her as best he could till her sobs died down, but her kept holding her. His heart tearing in two at the fact that his Misaki doesn't feel safe with him.

"Usagi-san" Akihiko hummed "I love you."


	5. emerald

**here we go chapter 5 is up ad running woohoo**

Misaki stared blankly at her phone in her hand fighting with herself. "Usagi-san" Akihiko let out as small hum to show he was listening from his spot on the couch as he typed away steadily on his computer. "If I smashed my phone would you get me a new one? Like new number and everything?" her face was blank as she said this. Misaki felt badly for asking but it would making what she was about to do so much easier or harder depending on the answer.

"Of course I would," Akihiko replied instantly "wh-" Akihiko jumped when a loud crash answered his question. Akihiko glanced up to see the phone on the ground beside the wall on the floor Misaki was facing meaning Misaki had thrown her phone at the wall. Misaki moved to pick up her phone and frowned.

"Damn didn't work." Misaki moved away from the wall just a little bit farther away than the first time and moved to hurl it at the wall the second time when a hand encased her wrist. Misaki jumped unaware Akihiko had moved.

"First, that's not going to work, second, it doesn't need to be broken for me to buy you a new one."

"Shitty Usagi, don't spend money when you don't need to, save it for retirement."

"Either way I'm buying you a new one so what's the difference" Misaki frowned. Akihiko release her hand thinking he got his point across he then turned towards his spot on the couch again. He didn't get farther that two steps when her phone went off for the 50th time that morning then a loud thump of Misaki throwing her phone. Sighing her turned back to face her.

"Do you want it broken that badly?" Akihiko held out her hand as she nodded. Placing the phone into his hand Misaki jumped when the phone was suddenly crushed in Akihiko's hand. "I guess we're going out today then."

* * *

Misaki started fiddling with her new phone in the car as they drove. "Misaki we're gonna make a few stops before we go home" Akihiko stated catching Misaki's attention.

"really? Where?"

"well we're gonna get you something nice to wear. The rest is a surprise" Akihiko grinned. He had been a lot happier since Misaki started acting a lot more like a lover lately. Ever since a week ago when she had said 'I love you.' Misaki looked up from her new phone.

"Have you got another award party?"

"Nope"

"Was I close?"

"nope" they rolled to a stop at the red light as Misaki tried to figure out where they were going. Eventually they arrived at the dress shop they went to on their first actual date. Misaki eyed Akihiko warily.

"Why here?" Akihiko just exited the car and went to help her out as well. Misaki walked through the aisles of colourful dresses. One dress in particular caught her attention, it was pure white and seemed strapless but intricate black lace covered the back and shoulders and weaved over the torso.

"That one's nice" Akihiko spoke from behind her. Misaki yelped then kept walking. Akihiko told the sales assistant to take the dress before the assistant ushered her into the changing room much to Misaki's protest.

Not too much time later Misaki stepped out from the stall, face flushed in embarrassment. The dress on her was beautiful it was tight fitting until just above the knees. Her long chocolate hair cascaded loosely over her shoulders. She looked like a little angel. Akihiko smiled and clasped Misaki's hand in his

"You look stunning, Misaki, So beautiful" He praised as he raised her hand to his lips before moving to go pay for the dress then escorting her back out with her original clothes in a bag out to the car.

* * *

Later that night Misaki was running around the penthouse with a grin plastered on her face as she got changed she smiled at the memory.

* * *

 _Misaki and Akihiko sat quietly in there pirvate room and ate their dinner. "Usagi-san thank you for the dress, it so pretty" Misaki chimed happily._

 _"I'm glad you like it" he replied grinning behind his wine glass. "it suits you quite well" Misaki just blushed. Akihiko moved from his seat from across the table. "Misaki" he called softly as he moved beside her. Misaki looked at him confused as she stopped eating, watching as Akihiko knelt down beside her._

 _"Usagi-san?" she stuttered out helplessly_

 _"Misaki, you have no idea how happy you have made me since we have met, I love you more than anyone ever could, so I wish to ask," Misaki watched as Akihiko pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. Misaki gasped when a simple diamond ring was revealed from within the small box. "Takahashi Misaki, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Misaki cried then as she launched herself at him pressing her lips firmly to his._

 _Misaki pulled away as she cried and nodded vigorously, unable to say anything_

* * *

Misaki fiddled with the unfamiliar silver band on her ring finger. Two very familiar arms wrapped around Misaki.

"Usami Misaki has a nice ring to it" Akihiko whispered lovingly. Misaki hummed in agreement as she leaned back. Smile still on her face as she giggled.

"what if I want to hyphenate my name hm?" she teased. She turned around looping her arms around Akihiko's neck.

"You seem a lot clingier lately, it's nice"

"shut up" Misaki hissed blushing madly. "It's warm," she said burying her face into Akihiko's chest mumbling something else. Grinning cheekily akihiko hugged her

"say that again" pulling her face away from his chest.

"I said you're warm,"

"The other thing" Misaki turned tomato red

"And safe" she whimpered. Akihiko chuckled lightly Misaki moved to scurry away again. "I'm gonna call nii-san!" she called over her shoulder before Akihiko could stop her. Akihiko smiled after her before tugging off his tie then following behind. He arrived in the living room to see and hear Misaki gushing on the phone to her brother, happier than he has ever seen before. It made Akihiko smile.

* * *

"Misaki!" Kou called from down the street seeing Misaki step out of Akihiko's car.

"Yuki-kun? I thought you went to T university what are you doing here?" Misaki greeted. Akihiko stepped out of the car as well and greeted the art student.

"our art studios are getting some stuff done to them so they are closed off so all classes are coming here for a week or so. Even my literature class was moved here." Misaki perked.

"Do you know what class and when?" Kou nodded then handed over his time table. "Yay! You're in my literature class! Yes!" Misaki did a little twirl "I won't have to deal with Fuwa!" she cheered. The two men laughed at Misaki's joy.

"I'm going to have a quick chat with Hiroki quickly."

"you mean Kamijou-sensei?" Akihiko nodded before placing a kiss on Misaki's forehead before heading onto the school grounds. Misaki and Kou went for a little walk while catching up.

"I don't know Usami-san that well but I can already tell he loves you a lot. You chose good this time." Misaki beamed happily while they walked. After that statement Misaki nodded her smile growing bigger.

"well I _am_ going to be an Usami soon" Kou suddenly froze and became extremely excited.

"can I see it?" Kou asked. Misaki showed him the small silver ring to her friend. It was simple, it was a small white diamond set on a silver band. The diamond was carved into the shape of a heart with smaller emeralds surrounding the heart. Kou let out a whistle. "And here I though the one I bought for Kisa-san was clever"

"Wait! You're engaged too? Why didn't you tell me?" Misaki whined.

"First you didn't tell me –"

"I did too I only got engaged last night!"

"second, I'm not I have to wait a while till the next time Kisa-san is free"

"can I see? I showed you mine" Misaki pouted. Kou just shook his head as they entered the building.

"I want her to be the first to see" Misaki nodded then continued walking into the class

* * *

"that's horrible" Hiroki said in disbelief. "That explains her hostility. I'll try and set it up so Misaki is always leaving with someone or I'll leave with her myself."

"One of her friends that's an art student is here for the week while his art class is getting re vamped. He knows better about it, his name is Yukina Kou, he'll help a lot more." Akihiko explained as she leafed through the books on the shelves. Hiroki pulled out a blank sheet of paper as started drawing on it

"I'll see what I can do"

 **it was predictable right. Please review**

 **Au revoir**


	6. Attacked

Hiroki paced back and forth in her house as she thought about her friend's predicament. So far all she could do to help was holding Misaki back along with her friend Kou until Akihiko had arrived to take the girl home. She had also started creating a seating arrangement but have yet to put it into practice. Hiroki kept pacing unaware of the front door opening and closing and a voice calling out from the genkan.

Deep blue eyes rested on the pacing Hiroki as Nowaki shrugged off his jersey and placed his bag on the couch. "Hiro-san?" Hiroki's head shot up at the sudden closeness of Nowaki's voice.

"Sorry. Welcome home." Hiroki greeted before disappearing into her study. Nowaki -worried for Hiroki - followed her into her study.

"Hiro-san? Are you okay? You were pacing just before, is something bothering you?" Hiroki froze as if contemplating whether to share or not. Shaking her head, she looked down at her little seating plan.

"Akihiko asked me for some help with a little problem and I have no idea how to help." Nowaki scowled a bit but the pain marring her face he fought the jealousy aside.

"Maybe I can help." Nowaki moved behind her as she sat at her desk that was littered with books. He buried his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hiroki sighed then pulled away from his grip before standing up to pace again.

"Akihiko's lover is in my senior class and she-" when she froze staring dumbly as her cell phone rang constantly. Looking at the number she frowned as she saw professor Miyagi's number before ignoring it and continued. "she recently has been acting strange towards one of my new students and today Akihiko came and explained everything to me. That new student had been her ex-boyfriend from high school that is hell bent on making her life hell." Tears stung her eyes as he remembered what he had said.

"Hiro-san" Nowaki cooed softly. Hiroki walked over to her husband and rested her head on his chest.

"I have no idea how to help" suddenly her phone went off again, Akihiko's name on the display.

"Akihiko, what's up?" Hiroki greeted.

 _"That little fucker got into the house!"_ A snarl responded from within the device.

"What!?"

 _"I had gone out to get – that doesn't matter! I need you to bring Nowaki here!"_ Akihiko panicked. _"I found Misaki on the ground beaten and bloody and my apartment trashed! You guys are the closest to me right now!"_

"I'll put Nowaki on. We're on our way" confused Nowaki took the offered phone from Hiroki

"Usami-san?" Answered as Hiroki raced out the door.

* * *

"Usagi-san" Misaki moaned as Akihiko help ease Misaki's pain. Akihiko hushed Misaki reassuring her that help was coming. "Usagi-san, it hurts, all over." Suddenly a Nowaki was walking into the room and knelt down beside Misaki checking her wounds. Misaki whimpered as the unknown man came close. "Usagi-san" she cried.

"it's okay Takahashi-san" Hiroki soothed as Akihiko gripped her hand

"My name is Kusama Nowaki. I'm your teacher's husband, I'm here to help. Tell me where it hurts" Nowaki assured. Akihiko gave her and assuring nod and a pained smile. Before she could reply, coughs wracked her body as blood spewed from her mouth. "we need to get her to the hospital. Its most likely she has punchiered her lung. Worried Akihiko gently picked Misaki up princess style.

"My car is down stairs." Carrying Misaki out of the apartment quickly.

"Nowaki I'll sit with Misaki. She needs to stay calm right? Akihiko will drive and I'll keep her calm." Nowaki nodded in understanding as they rushed out after the panicked author.

* * *

"Nowaki!" the blonde doctor called out "What are you doing back here so soon?"

"Not now sempai. Takahashi-chan needs help." Looking behind Nowaki his eyes widened as the silver haired man carried a coughing whimpering bruised mess that was Misaki. Turning to the nearest nurse he started barking orders

"Get a gurney! Quickly!" moving quickly as he moved quickly towards the girl. Misaki whimpered again gripping onto Akihiko looking scared once again. "Takahashi-chan" Tsumori cooed

"Takahashi-chan? We need you to let go of Usami-san now" Nowaki coaxed.

"No!" Misaki croaked "Not Usagi-san can't leave me"

"It won't be for long he won't go far" Nowaki soothed as he took Misaki from Akihiko's grip. Misaki started crying and whimpering again but quieted down a tad once paced on the gurney. Noticing the small girl getting weaker Nowaki started to worry when he noticed a steady stream of blood coming from her side. Turning back wide eyed to see blood stained Akihiko's suit. Akihiko looked down at himself and noticed it too and his face went pale before twisting into rage. Nowaki quickly helped wheel her into the emergency department.

Meanwhile Akihiko snapped and snarled at Hiroki as she tried keeping Akihiko in the hospital. "I'll kill him!"

"Akihiko. Cool it! You can't leave just yet! Think about Misaki!" Akihiko froze. "She will want to see you once she's conscious again and getting your ass thrown in jail won't help!" Hiroki reasoned. Akihiko went to go sit in a seat in the waiting room with his head in his hands.

"I can't lose her, Hiroki. She's everthing to me. I shouldn't have left-"

"It's not your fault. Don't think for even a second it was. It's not your fault he was messed up in the head"

"I need to call some people" Hiroki nodded as she watched her friend pull out his phone.

* * *

Ritsu sat almost dead at her desk and it was only the start of the cycle. "Onodera." Something smacked her on the head. "No sleeping" Masamune scolded.

"Not my fault my mother talks too much" Masamune rolled his eyes before Ryuuichiro arrived looking like she'd seen a ghost. "Isaka-san what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Akihiko." Shouta sat up immediately. "She's in hospital. Akihiko had left for no more than a few minutes…" Ryuuichiro trailed off then motion for them to follow her.

Ritsu turned to Shouta "Kisa-san can you call Yukina?"

* * *

Everyone arrived at the hospital finding Akihiko with his head in his hands and a strange woman beside him.

"Usami-sensei? What happened? How is she?" Ritsu said running up to Akihiko. Akihiko pressed his lips together.

"I've heard nothing as of yet and it's been a few hours now!" he growled in reply

"what asshole would want to hurt chibi-tan!" Ryuuichiro raged as Kaoru tried to calm her.

Akihiko was about to answer when he saw Nowaki walk through the door. Their eyes met and Akihiko had to hold his breath. Masamune looked towards the doctor as well hoping for the best as he hugged a concerned Ritsu to him. Kou arrived just on time as he grabbed onto shouta's hand

"what happened?" Kou asked but shouta just shook her head

"we're just about to find out about Misa-chan" she said as she choked back her tears.

"Are you all here for Takahashi-san?" Nowaki asked grimly.

 **I know... I'm a bitch... don't hate me for this. there is a reason behind this! i think... i will update this fanfic ASAP! so do not panic My little lovelies. I will make up for it with w shit tonne of fluffy. i will smother you with the fluffyness mwahahahaha. if you are reading this as i publish... i am soory if you aren't and ive already published the next chapter... lucky you**


	7. Princess Misa

Nowaki looked at the crowd that had appeared around the sullen author. Pleading eyes bore into him begging him to say everything was fine. Nowaki sighed "I do not know her condition as of right now, due to the fact they have taken her into surgery, but what I do know is that Takahashi-chan will definitely pull through," Everyone cheered at that. At least it was something.

"what was Misaki's condition when you last saw her?" Isaka asked before Akihiko could even open his mouth.

"She had a broken arm and leg as well as a cracked rib and a dislocated jaw. She also had a deep stab wound on her left side. The blood she had coughed up was due to the dislocation so the rib hadn't punctured her lungs. The surgery is merely to place the rib into the proper position" Nowaki explained.

"When can we see her?"

"In a few hours once she's awake." Nowaki walked over and sat next to Hiroki, resting his head on Hiroki's shoulder as the exhaustion caught up to him "Now all we have to is play the waiting game,"

"Thank you Nowaki. You look tired you should head home," Akihiko asserted. Nowaki just shook his head.

"I'll be fine"

* * *

A few hours passed and Akihiko started pacing as he looked at his watch. Is was 2:30 in the morning Takahiro and his family arrived a while ago but everyone was passed out on the chairs in the waiting room. Everyone except little Mahiro who was staring at the pacing rabbit. Feeling eyes on him he turned and looked at the child.

Seeing he finally got the silver haired man's attention Mahiro slipped off Minami's lap careful not to wake his sleeping mother then walked towards Akihiko. Akihiko bent down and picked up the small child, for once, for he needed the distraction. "You worried for aunty Misaki too huh?" he asked the child.

"U-u-Usagi" Mahiro cooed. "Mi-Mi ok" the little boy said as if it was a fact. Akihiko just nodded. He couldn't answer the kid at all. His heart was in his throat as he waited for any news of Misaki. Suddenly Tsumori walked into the room with a happy grin on his face.

"wakey, wakey" he called to everyone in the waiting room stirring all of the visitors (only they were in the waiting room at this point) Akihiko put the toddler back on the ground and he toddled off to his mother again as Akihiko faced the doctor. "Misaki-chan is awake and ready for visitors. But-" he said seriously "- Misaki cannot get worked up you need to help her keep herself happy otherwise her recovery – mentally – will take twice as long. Also only four people at one time can see her, as to not tire her out at this point."

"Me and Usagi will go in first, to see how she is." Takahiro stated

"I'll go as well. She's like a daughter to me I wish to see how she is." Isaka announced.

Akihiko didn't care who went he was already heading towards her room. Takahiro and Isaka following behind. Nowaki shrugged "I'll go to see how she's doing before standing and stretching.

* * *

As soon as Akihiko entered the room he moved to Misaki's side without hesitation. "Usagi-san" she whimpered as she clutched onto Akihiko. Tears gathered in her eyes as he walked over to her. when akihiko arrived at her side she grabbed hold of him tightly and cried into Akihiko's shoulder. Akihiko let her cry for a while. This lately had been a common thing lately – holding Misaki while she cried – and he hated it.

After a short time, Akihiko leaned and grabbed a tissue from the table beside them and wiped Misaki's face clean. "Try to stop crying Misaki. You're safe now." He pressed a quick kiss on Misaki's lips hoping that the small distraction would help. And it did Misaki's sobs turned to sniffles.

"Takahashi-san how are you feeling" Misaki faced the others in the room with a weak smile never letting go of Akihiko, always holding on to either his hand or his shirt with her good hand.

"Chibi-tan you don't have to pretend to be happy for us. You went through something horrible." Isaka sat on the other side of the bed stroking her hair. Misaki smile dropped as she clutched onto Akihiko's arm. Turning to Nowaki she answered his question

"My chest still hurts." She muttered.

"it will for a while" Nowaki assured

Akihiko moved so that he was sitting behind her leaning back on the headboard and pulling her back to his chest. "thank you all for visiting" Isaka scoffed

"This isn't even half of us" Isaka affirmed

"what?" Misaki asked in disbelief

"there are 8 more in the waiting room, but the doctor said only 4 at a time as to not tire you out."

"who? How long have they been here?" Misaki asked. Before Misaki could get an answer Akihiko's phone vibrated. Knowing he'd ignore it she dug into his jacket pocket and saw Aikawa's number.

"Hello? Takahashi Misaki speaking"

"Ah sorry Misaki-chan for calling so early but Usami-sensei still hasn't handed in his manuscript and he's past his deadline" Misaki let out a little growl. "Please tell me it's almost done" Misaki glared at Akihiko.

"Manuscript." She growled.

"that's not exactly important right now is it?"

"Usagi-san" Misaki said lowly. Usagi-san knew it was a bad idea to stress Misaki.

"it's done but it's at home on my laptop" Misaki blinked.

"Misaki, I heard him, where are you at this time of the morning?" Misaki paused. _I don't want to make her worry._ "Misaki-chan?"

"Hospital" She muttered.

"Oh my! What happened?" Misaki almost violently flinched dropping the cell phone that Akihiko caught.

"Misaki!" Akihiko hugged her too him.

"I'm" Misaki took a deep breath "I'm, I'm okay I'm fine, just. I just got a fright" relaxing Akihiko placed the phone to his ear.

"sorry Aikawa" Akihiko said into the phone.

"It's okay. What's wrong with Misaki-chan?" Akihiko took a side way's glance at the brunette on the bed before deciding to leave the room. Blocking the mouth piece Akihiko said he'll let someone else see Misaki while he talked on the phone. Isaka decided to do the same and let some of the others see her.

The only trouble was, was that Misaki refused to let go of Akihiko. With a quick kiss and Akihiko firmly placed her hand on the bed. Walking out of the room he continued on the phone to Aikawa.

* * *

Misaki sat in her hospital bed the next day flicking through her phone that Akihiko had went home to pick up and looked at all the messages from her friends updating her on their lives while Akihiko sat beside her holding her hand while he worked on his next manuscript. Misaki happily hummed away as she scrolled through the messages.

A knock on the door brought Misaki to attention. Misaki smiled as Ritsu, Shouta, Isaka, Hiroki, Nowaki and Aikawa stood at the door. Aikawa with a stack of magazines. "Usami-sensei, can we borrow some alone time will Misaki-chan please?" Noticing the type of magazines in her hands Akihiko he nodded and moved to leave but Misaki again refused to let go of Akihiko.

"what's wrong Misaki?" he looked down to see that she was close to tears. Nowaki shook his head.

"I think this is Misaki's way of dealing with fear when she's in scared she clings to the person she knows best, we figured that out last night when she wouldn't let me or Hiro-san or Takahiro leave her alone in the room, even with Tsumori-sempai there she wouldn't let him near unless one of us was nearby." A whimper escaped Misaki and Akihiko noticed her shaking, her hand squeezing painfully tight.

"Misaki?" Akihiko shifted closer to Misaki but Ritsu stopped him

Ritsu moved to offer her hand to Misaki "Misa, Misa it's okay see? Kusama-san, Kisa-san, Aikawa-san, Isaka-san and I are gonna do some wedding planning with you. Yuki-kun said you got engaged a few days ago. Wouldn't that be nice?" Still shaking Misaki placed her hand in Ritsu's instead. Acting as if she was unaware, Shouta was a ball of (forced) happiness

"Yea, we'll look at cakes, venues, dresses, invitations and rings and we'll have girl talks this is gonna be fun!" Shouta cheered

"I also have the gifts I mentioned yesterday" Ritsu said. "Here this is also from the boys" she said placing the gifts on the bed.

"C-can we just hang out? I… I don't want Usagi-san to leave but he can't see the dresses I might pick, it's bad luck"

"Maybe we could just miss out on the dresses for now. We could look for cakes we both like?" Akihiko offered sitting back down this time behind Misaki wrapping her in his arms, Misaki calmed down at the simple action, grabbing a hold on his arm with her good hand.

"can we?" Misaki asked. Isaka grabbed hold of a file filed with different types of cakes they started flicking through. Nowaki left to continue his rounds as a doctor. The girls talked about random things throughout their time. Every now and then Akihiko teased Hiroki about her wedding making the brunette snap back at him.

"So… Onodera when are you planning on becoming a Takano? Hmm?" Shouta teased.

"No sooner than you becoming a Yukina" Misaki teased Shouta. Shouta turned bright red. Misaki heard a chuckling from Hiroki

"What's so funny Kamijou-sensei"

"First of all I am not your teacher currently so you don't need to call me sensei. Second," She lifted her hand to show of the two wedding bands on her hand. "I'm already married so you guys have nothing on me."

"whoa when?" Misaki marvelled.

"At the beginning of the year."

"so what's your new last name? I've only ever known your name was Kamijou"

"Kusama Hiroki"

"So you're married to Kusama-sensei?" Misaki asked referring to her doctor. Hiroki nodded blushing "Yay good for you!" Misaki cheered. Misaki wiggled in the bed backing up farther into Akihiko's grip relaxing into his loving hold. "I have no idea when to have ours." She said tilting her head back.

"Whenever you want" Akihiko replied burring his face into her hair. Nowaki knocked on the door gaining the girl's and Akihiko's attention.

"Sorry but I need to borrow some time with Usami-san and Takahashi-san" Hiroki looked at her watch.

"It's lunch time anyway. Why don't we all go get some food? We'll bring some back for Misaki and Akihiko" She suggested.

"Looking at cakes have made me hungry" Isaka said stretching as she stood from the end of the bed and exited.

"Bye guys see you soon" She said waving happily.

"It's good to see you're happy Takahashi-san" Nowaki noted. Misaki nodded vigorously. "How are you feeling?" Misaki wiggled.

"My leg is itchy" Nowaki chuckled slightly.

"There was something I wanted to discuss with you. There was something that in the rush of trying to get you stable, some of the other doctors over looked." Nowaki looked a little hesitant so say it. "Have you been aware that Takahashi-san has been pregnant for at least a month?" Misaki paled and Akihiko just blinked dumbly.

"No I wasn't" Misaki whimpered. She looked at Akihiko watching for any form of reaction.

"Well then congratulation. It was a miracle the child had survived with the stress you have been under." Worried Nowaki opted to leave the room to let them think about it for a moment.

"U-Usagi-san?" Shaking his head Akihiko looked down at Misaki. "you're not mad are you? I know you don't like kids but…" Akihiko held her tightly.

"It's okay Misaki I'm not mad. Just shocked" he mumbled into her shoulder staring blankly in front of him then he flicked his eyes to Misaki "Do you want this baby?"

"Y-yes. But um- d-do you want…"

"of course. Because our little princess will be a little Misaki"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because I want it to be. And she'll be a beautiful as her mother." Misaki turned crimson and Akihiko chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wanna try walking" Misaki said still blushing. "Or at least get out of this room. It so boring in here"

"Nowaki said you could go outside in a wheel chair."

"Let's go!" Misaki cheered.

"we should start thinking of names" Misaki huffed as she was gently placed into the nearby wheel chair.

"No Rush. Now let's go see them and share the new!" She cheered like a five year old.

 **OK so i feel like im becoming predictable. please review and if you have questions i will try my best to answer**

 **hopefully that makes up for the bitchy ending of the last chapter**


	8. Home coming

_Misaki continued cooking in the kitchen as she heard the door open and close. "Usagi-san?" She called. "that was quick. Did you forget something?" when Misaki received no reply she walked out to the front door but saw no Akihiko. Misaki froze in place. She was sure she heard the door._

 _"Your precious 'Usagi-san' isn't here" A menacing voice. That's when she noticed. She wasn't in the penthouse that belonged to her fiancé, no, this is the house she had been beaten and abused in so many times. "who's 'Usagi-san' Misaki? Are you calling out to another man? Come on Misa-chan lets have some fun while my parents aren't here" a crazed look crossed the familiar face._

 _"Shotaro, please no, no, no, no" Misaki begged as she backed away._

 _"Your 'Usagi-san' needs to know to whom you belong too"_

* * *

Misaki sat up abruptly panting heavily as she propped herself on her good arm and looked around the dark empty room. Trying to calm down she sat up properly and then patted the table beside her for her phone. Scrolling through the phone still trying to breath normally and tapping on the commonly used number.

 _"What?"_ A grumpy voice drawled on the other end of the phone. _"It's 4 in the morning who is this?"_ it growled

"Usagi-san you should look at your phone before you answer it" Misaki teased, her voice still wobbling from the fear of her dream.

 _"Misaki? You should be asleep. What's wrong?"_ Akihiko murmured now aware of something wrong.

"I'm scared; I want to go home." Misaki pleaded.

 _"Just a few more hours Misaki"_ Akihiko reasoned _"Hang in there."_ He said sweetly.

"The nightmares wont got away," Misaki sobbed. "I want you here. You're safe"

 _"hush Misaki you'll be okay. Everything will be okay, alright?"_ He reasoned again. Misaki let out a small whine. _"Get some sleep Misaki. You and the baby need to rest, you'll see me when you wake, I promise. I'm on my way now, hopefully Nowaki won't mind"_

Misaki hung up feeling a little calmer but still not enough to sleep. The night nurse noticed Misaki awake and went to fetch Nowaki as he was on night shift. Misaki tried to re braid her chocolate locks as best she could but she couldn't with her arm in a cast and sling. Nowaki arrived flicking on a small light as to not startle the girl.

"You ok Misaki-chan? Here." Nowaki grabbed her brush from the table and sat a bit behind and beside her, taking the silky strands from her hands. Brushing her hair gently.

"thank you, do you know how to plat hair?" Nowaki nodded.

"whenever Hiro-san is stressed too much or too tired I do this to help her relax when I can." Misaki smiled lightly.

"You and Usagi-san are similar. Usagi-san does too." Misaki smiled.

"How did Usami-san take the news?"

"He was happy, I was worried because he didn't like kids but, he is determined to have a baby girl" she giggled.

"That's good. How are you feeling?" Misaki looked a bit sad then. Fiddling with the sheet she looked down as she spoke

"I want to go home. I called Usagi-san. Is it okay if he visits now?" Nowaki nodded.

"You've been through a lot I'm surprised you went this long." Nowaki agreed. "Get some sleep before Usami-san arrives. You and the little one need some rest" Nowaki gently ordered. As soon as Misaki's head hit the pillow she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Misaki felt cold fingers gently squeeze hers when she started to open her eyes again and was greeted by the sliver haired bunny reading a book.

"Usagi-san? What time is it?" Akihiko put his book down and turned towards the brunette.

"It's only 7, breakfast is still an hour away yet." Misaki moaned. She moved to stretch when she felt the pain in her leg and side

"Ouch"

"Careful." Misaki immediately latched onto Akihiko's arm again once she sat up. But Akihiko had other plans he turned away then picked up a bag he had set beside him. Curious she peeked inside the bag to find a black leather jacket and her favourite pair of skinny dark wash jeans and one of her black flat ankle boots. when she was busy searching through the bag, Akihiko placed Suzuki on the bed.

"Sorry you didn't get much sleep. You must be tired Usagi-san." Misaki apologised. She started fiddling with Suzuki's bow once Akihiko sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around the girl.

"I wasn't sleeping much anyways. I was too worried to do anything. I was actually finishing a manuscript a bit too early when you rang." Misaki face fell.

"Sorry for making you worry"

"Hey, it's not your fault" Akihiko made Misaki face him and he pressed his lips to hers. Misaki started feeling weak as soon as the talented tongue slid past her lips. Misaki gripped onto Akihiko's shirt as he slid her more fully onto his lap. His arms locked around her waist. A knock on the door interrupted the couple's make out session.

Coming back to reality Misaki turned deep crimson and attempted to move away as Nowaki walked into the room with a smile on his face but Akihiko held fast. "I'm here to discuss the terms of you being discharged. First you are not to stress yourself too much, so you won't be going to school for a while. Which, in your case, is a good thing. You can walk around but mainly you should be resting. Also the bandages need to be refresh and the wound cleansed every so often." Misaki then handed a clip board to Akihiko to sign. Taking it back Nowaki turned to leave but stopped at the door. "also no sexual activities."

Misaki turned redder as she hid her face in Akihiko shoulder meanwhile Akihiko just pouted.

* * *

"Misaki" Akihiko called to Misaki who hobbled towards the kitchen. "Misaki" He called again annoyed

"What? I'm just gonna cook something for lunch- Hey!" Misaki was scooped up by the author. Misaki struggled as she flailed her legs about. "Usagi-san! Put me down! I can walk!"

"I'm taking care of my precious fiancée is that so bad? Now," Akihiko placed Misaki on the sofa "Sleep for a bit I'll be going out for a bit" He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"where?" Misaki asked curiously

"I'm just going to…chat… with someone and get us some lunch"

"Usagi-san- "

"Misaki sleep, I'll be back soon" Akihiko took Misaki's crutch and placed them out of reach.

"wait! Usagi-san. Don't do something too drastic. You're well known you don't want to get into trouble" Misaki tugged on Akihiko's sleeve.

"I'll try"

* * *

Akihiko, upon arriving at the school, managed to get a hold of the asshole known as Fuwa. The kid didn't even look sorry. Hiroki and Kou were also there looking just as mad. Rage boiled in Akihiko at the sight of the smug expression. Smack. Fuwa was now on the floor clutching at his jaw. Next came a swift kick to the gut. Kou and Hiroki grabbed a hold of the enraged author.

"Misaki felt a lot more pain then what in just caused you, shit head. I can ruin you just as easily as you broke her" Akihiko bellowed as he shook of the two retraining him.

"That bitch deserves it all" Fuwa yelled.

"watch what you say, Fuwa" Kou spat. "We are the only thing keeping you alive at the moment"

"Woman are all the same Yukina! They're all gold digging whore's that only like you for your looks!" Fuwa shrieked. A harsh smack echoed across the room.

"How dare you!" Hiroki almost scream. "men can be just as disgusting, you sexist bastard"

"it's what Misa-chan is drawn too, after all, she dated me and is now dating you" Fuwa looked directly at Akihiko with a smirk. Akihiko knelt down to his level so they were face to face before grabbing his jaw.

"You know _nothing_ about her." Akihiko growled low and mean . "And being in the line of work I am in I have learnt how to be a great judge of character. Misaki is nothing of the sort. I think you just have Mummy issues. Go near Misaki again? I will make your life _hell"_ Akihiko snapped before standing up and kicking him again before walking out the room with the two others trailing behind.

* * *

Akihiko walked back into the apartment only to notice Misaki was _not_ where he left her but was instead trying to climb the stairs. Placing down the take out onto the kitchen counter he once again scooped her up. "Misaki what are you doing?"

"I was sleepy so I wanted to go to bed." Misaki blushed. Akihiko carried her the rest of the way to their room. Laying her down amongst the multitude of pillows and teddy bears he sat behind her and grabbed her brush from her bag and started brushing her hair and braiding it. "Hey, Usagi-san." Misaki yawned. "our baby should have your eyes."

"Yea?"

"Hmm. I like looking at your eyes, they're so…purple…I…love Usagi-san's… eyes" Misaki mumbled as she drifted off. Akihiko moved her so she was laying down and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Sleep tight, Misaki." As he walked out of the room to go put the food in the fridge. As he did so he found Misaki's laptop open on the table. Akihiko moved to close it and put it away when he saw what was on it.

" **Usami Akira  
Usami Hana  
Usami Haruka…**

These are girls names" Akihiko smiled fondly at the list as he saved and emailed it to himself to look over later before shutting it and moving to finish his manuscript.

 **okay so i was kind of on a roll so here is two chapters today hope it was good**


	9. Bored and Healing Misa

**hey hey im back and just a little warning the rating of this story may go up if i decide to add a lemon to it XD but I will decide next chapter whether to or not so it wont just suddenly be rated M**

Akihiko lay on the bed, ear pressed against Misaki's womb as he tried listening for any sign of the baby. "Usagi-san you aren't gonna hear anything" Misaki stated as Akihiko ran a finger over the scar on her side. It had been a few weeks since she had left the hospital and now she was two months pregnant and her stitches had been removed. Now they were just lazing on the bed in the morning.

"I know; this is comfy though" Akihiko laughed. He then moved so he was resting his head at her heart. Misaki trailed her fingers through his silky hair as they simply lay like that for a bit. "How is Haruka? She not giving you too much trouble?" Akihiko asked, lifting his head.

"how do you know it's a she? It could be a he" Misaki scoffed. Akihiko chuckled before resting his head on her breast again then lifting it again poking it. Misaki protested smacking his hand away.

"They've gotten bigger" Misaki let out a yelp of indignation.

"How would you know!?" Misaki cried.

"Because I've played with them a lot." As if to prove his point he pushed his hand up underneath the top under her bra and groped her breast. Trying to push his hand away as a delightful shiver travelled through her body she moaned at the feeling. "They don't even fit in your bra anymore"

"Stop. Usagi-san!" She moaned again.

"But you're enjoying it" Akihiko complained but removed his hand anyways.

"W-was not!" Akihiko moved to pin her too the bed while she tugged her clothes back into place huffing. Leaning down he captured her lips into a sweet kiss before pushing off the bed.

"Were too. I'm going to make a coffee; you want anything to eat?" A bit shocked she shook her head and let Akihiko carry her down stairs like every other morning.

Misaki now lay sprawled on the couch as she watched TV, her head resting on Akihiko's lap as he drank his drink and read the newspaper. Despite Akihiko trying to amuse her she wants to leave the penthouse to do _something._ Although what, she didn't know. She started getting annoyed. Misaki, having had enough of the feeling, squirmed until she could sit herself on Akihiko's lap.

More than happy to have her there he held her in place. "Usagi-san, can we go somewhere or something" Misaki moved herself again so that she was straddling him. Leaning back so her weight was on her butt that was resting on Akihiko's knees and adjusted her knee length skirt over her legs.

"Would you like to go on a date then?" Misaki nodded her head vigorously then paused. An idea spawned in her head.

"we could do a quadruple date!" Misaki cheered. "we could get Yuki-kun and Kisa-san, Ricchan and masa-kun and Kusama-sensei and Hiroki-san!" Misaki moved from his lap to sit next him. "we could go watch a movie!" Akihiko smiled lovingly at the brunette and placed a kiss on the happy Misaki head

"If that's what you want, I'll call Hiroki" Misaki nodded and grabbed her phone and started texting her friends.

…

"Idiot, let go"

"But I like cuddling you Hiro-san" Nowaki cooed as he nuzzled the grumpy brunette's hair. Hiroki just huffed. Just as she was about to demand her Husband to let go again her cell went off on hr bedside table. Hiroki rolled over and reached for her phone while Nowaki moaned and moved to get up and get dressed, allowing Hiroki to get up as well. With one hand holding the sheet over her bare body she answered.

"hello?" Hiroki grumped into the phone.

 _"Didn't interrupt anything did I?"_ akihiko mused through the phone.

"No you didn't" she hissed into the phone. "what do you want Bakahiko?" Nowaki huffed in annoyance before he left making Hiroki roll her eyes. Akihiko's chuckle filtered through the phone

" _Misaki wants to do a quadruple date or something this afternoon and asked me to invite you two… unless you plan on doing something a bit more fun"_ Hiroki growled into the phone as he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Bakahiko!" Akihiko chuckled at his friend.

 _"Well?"_ Akihiko asked. " _Do it for Misaki she's been feeling down lately."_ Hiroki was about to answer when what sounded like Misaki scolding Akihiko before the feminine voice echoed through the phone.

" _Sorry about that Hiroki-san. If your busy today you don't have to come, don't let Usagi-san guilt you into it"_

"It's okay Misaki-chan, I'm sure Nowaki won't mind" and Nowaki reappeared beside her and started frowning when he noticed the softer tone when she spoke again, unaware of the change in speaker. "What do you wanna do?"

 _"Movie the dinner so then you don't have to worry about me walking around"_

"Sounds good, get Bakahiko to text me when and where" Hiroki confirmed. Curious Nowaki crawled to sit beside his wife.

" _Ok thank you so much for this. You don't have to do this, if you already had plans-"_

"I would hardly call lazing on the couch grading papers plans, Misaki-chan I'll see you later yea?"

"what did Usami-san want?" Hiroki placed her phone on the bedside table then grabbed one of Nowaki's shirts

"Misaki was still feeling a bit down lately and she wanted to invite us out to a movie and dinner" She replied walking out of the room to get some coffee. "Sort of like a quadruple date" she called over her shoulder as if she was bored already.

Nowaki brightened and ran to hug Hiroki making the latter protest.

…

Kou stirred from his sleep to his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Shouta getting annoyed that her sleep was interrupted she answered.

"What?"

 _"Kisa-san?"_

"Misa-chan?"

 _"Sorry were you and Yuki-kun sleeping?"_ Misaki panicked. Shouta rolled onto her back.

"Don't worry about it. What's up- Hey!" Shouta cried as Kou stole his phone

"Misa-chan. Is everything ok?"

 _"Perfect"_ Misaki giggled " _Usagi-san is taking me on a date and has said that we could make it a quadruple date"_ she squealed happily. " _You and Kisa-san aren't busy are you?"_ she asked hopefully. Kou looked down at Shouta as she snuggled back into his chest

"I am I don't know if Kisa-san is"

"Is what?" Shouta mumbled.

"You don't have work today do you?" Shouta peeked out of one eye up at Kou.

"No I have a day off all of the emerald department does" Kou perked at this.

"Yea we are Misa-chan, Ricchan and Takano should be too, what did you have in mind?"

 _"Really!? Great! We're going to a movie then dinner after, Hiroki-san and Nowaki-san are coming too. I'm so excited. I need to call Masa-kun and Ricchan! Bye!"_

Kou laughed to himself and he placed the phone on the table again. "Misa-chan is taking us on a- I think she called it a quadruple date" Kou chuckled. Shouta pushed herself up to press a kiss to Kou's lips before moving to get out of bed.

"sounds fun" Shouta said sweetly. Placing her feet on the ground she went to stand but Kou had other plans as he pulled her back onto the bed pinning her beneath him. "Yukina!"

"I it's too early to get out of bed Kisa-san." Kou purred "But I'm too…awake- to sleep" he whispered against her lips before kissing her fiercely

…

Ritsu lay on her stomach in Masamune's apartment swinging a feather in front of Sorata's face giggling slightly while Masamune was preparing breakfast. The cat wondered away now bored with chasing the feather Ritsu hoisted herself up off the ground and wandered into the kitchen to hug Masamune from behind as he cooked the rice.

"why must you torture me so early in the morning" Masamune moaned tiredly.

"Morning to you too. I'm not doing anything though" Masamune peeked over his shoulder at his lover.

"Look at what you're wearing Ritsu then tell me it's not torture." He retorted as he moved to place some plates on the table. Meanwhile Ritsu looked down at herself. She was wearing Masamune's shirt and panties and nothing else not even a bra, the shirt was too big the sleeves covered her arms and the shirt just barely covered her ass. Frowning she turned to Masamune confused till it dawned on her and an evil grin spread over her face.

Deciding to get back at him for at his teasing she latched onto his arm pressing herself against Masamune, making sure his arm was snuggly placed between her breast.

"there is nothing wrong with this is there?" Ritsu pouted innocently.

"Now you're just teasing" Masamune lent down for a heated kiss when the phone rang and Ritsu just spun on her heel and walked away making Masamune growl. "Tease" Ritsu stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello?"

 _"Ricchan!"_

"Misa! How are you feeling?"

 _"well, baby is making me a bit sick at night but other than that Usagi-san has taken great care of me! Listen I'm making a quadruple date for this afternoon. Can you and masa-kun come along?"_ the voice filtered through the receiver animatedly as the happy teen chatted away.

"Of course! That would be so much fun!"

 _"we're gonna watch a movie then get dinner so I'll text you a time and place. Wha-! I gotta go sorry I couldn't talk long! Aikawa just arrived"_

"Ok see ya"

…

"Hi Aikawa-san" Misaki greeted from the couch she had been sitting. The woman had come in with two bag full of books.

"Misaki-chan" The older woman cheered. "How is little Haruka?"

"She's good and healthy" Misaki smiled "I'm just really tired from the morning sickness" She moaned. "This is not happening again I can tell you that"

"hang in there Misaki-chan" the older woman encouraged. Aikawa placed the two bags on the table.

"what are they for?" Misaki asked eyeing the two bags. She reached into the bag and blushed profusely but smiled none the less.

"I asked Aikawa for them." Akihiko said from the staircase spooking Misaki. At that moment Misaki hated the fact she had a cast on her leg. Blushing cutely Misaki waved Akihiko over and he happily obliged sitting on the sofa. Misaki, as soon as he was beside her, launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. The 'how to be a good parent book long forgotten on the couch behind him.

"You'll be a good dad, I know it."

"C'mon we got to get you ready"

 **hey sorry for the long wait but I am on holidays now (actually have been for a week) so hopefully I can update faster**


	10. Haru-chan of the Usami family

**Ok so I decided to skip the quarduple date and sort of power ahead with this pregnacy due to I-Have-no-idea-what-happens-during-pregnacy. but here is chapter 10 woo... its gonna be weird**

Misaki flopped on to the couch tired from their little outing with their friends huffing slightly. "Walking to and from a car should not be that hard" she grouched, staring at the ceiling. Turning her head to face Akihiko. "I blame you for carrying me everywhere."

"Yes, yes, it my fault for taking care of my precious Misaki." Akihiko hummed pressing a kiss on Misaki's forehead before moving to sit across from her. Misaki was about to retort when a strange woman burst in. she had long slate coloured hair that fell in waves to the base of her spine, bangs covered her left eye as she smiled happily her violet eyes dancing happily

"Akihiko! Darling!" she cried happily as she hugged the shocked author almost smothering the man to her chest.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked making the woman freeze then turn to Misaki looking as if she'd won a million dollars.

"Oh, my! aren't you a little cutie!" Switching to hug the tired girl. "what's your name?"

"T-Takahashi M-Misaki" the woman squealed happily as she hugged the broken girl tighter "T-That hurts" this seemed to snapped the author out of his stupor.

"Oi! Let her go." Akihiko snapped. "How did you even get in here" seemingly ignoring the man on the sofa across from them she leaned back from the girl.

"My name is Usami Katsumi. I'm Akihiko's mother" and as if something clicked

"Usagi-haha" she said comically.

"What?" Katsumi looked confused at the term

"Everyone in our family is Usagi-something" Akihiko elaborated.

"What are you then?" Katsumi giggled

"He's Usagi-san" Misaki replied innocently. Squealing Katsumi hugged the small girl again. Not liking the way his mother was crushing Misaki he moved to pick her up then moved back to his spot placing her on his lap. Misaki settled onto his lap happy to be away from the cuddly woman. Said woman however was pouting.

"Akihiko. I just want to get to know your friend. She's so cute!" confused as to what she had done wrong.

"Misaki has already had a broken rib she doesn't need it again" Akihiko grouched.

"It's okay, Usagi-haha, really you were just hugging a bit too tight" Misaki tried to amend. The woman eyed their position, the small girl was sitting with her back pressed against Akihiko's chest her head lolling back slightly to rest on his shoulder. Then suddenly squealed. "What is it?"

"If you two ever get together and have kids they would be so adorable!" Both Akihiko and Misaki sweat dropped

"Please tell me she isn't as dense at Nii-san?" she pleaded.

"More so" Misaki groaned at that. "Mother Misaki is my fiancée" As if it just dawned on her eyes widened dramatically.

"so where is my invitation then" she sniffled. Misaki feeling sorry for the woman indicated she wanted to go over but Akihiko just shook his head.

"Usagi-haha if it helps we haven't even written them yet" and the woman immediately brightened

"Don't take too long! I want grandchildren!" she chimed happily. Taken aback by the dramatic change she froze. Then blushed heavily at the final comment and started stuttering meanwhile Akihiko scoffed.

"You won't have to wait long Misaki is already 8 weeks. Or was it 9?" Akihiko asked making Misaki blush brighter.

"wow you work fast" Katsumi said unabashed at all.

"I'm going to – never mind" Annoyed at the sight of the crutch being too far away.

"Usagi-haha, I don't mean to be rude but, why are you here?" Katsumi just shrugged.

"I just wanted to visit while I was in town. Now this has been bugging me for a bit but what happened to you? Do you like extreme stuff or something and get hurt?" asking this she then started fussing "You shouldn't be doing that when you have a child on the way" she scolded.

"Actually, Usagi-haha, I was attacked by an ex of mine it was a miracle Haruka survived, I didn't even know I was pr-pregnant with her at the time" Misaki despite being proud of only stuttering once and getting through it without crying she still clutched onto Akihiko.

"Haruka? You already picked a name? ah that's not the point!" She came over and gently hugged the brunette "I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to work you up. I'll make sure the boy is ruined for this-" Katsumi started as she gripped her fist but Misaki cut in.

"Please don't." Katsumi and Akihiko looked at Misaki in shock but for two different reasons. Katsumi because of the fact Misaki wouldn't let her destroy the boy. Akihiko because he saw the dangerous glint in Misaki's normally kind eyes. "I want to do it myself. Ill rub my happiness in his face then show him he can't touch me." She growled.

"Now that's the Usami way!" Katsumi cheered earning a glare from her son.

"Misaki…"

"I just got to act like Fuwa never showed up" Akihiko relaxed he should know that she wouldn't do anything.

"well my precious darlings I have to go visit Fuyohiko and then get to bed so I'll leave you to do some couplely stuff" Katsumi giggled before disappearing as suddenly as she arrived.

"You have the personality of your mother. Both of you act like 5 year olds" Misaki looked from where the older woman had left to see Akihiko's puppy eyes. "My point exactly" she giggled.

…

3 months later

…

Misaki sat on the ground crying quietly as to not wake Akihiko. She was craving sweets but there was none in the house and she desperately wanted to wake Akihiko and demand he go to the store but it was 3 in the morning and she didn't want to bother him.

Akihiko rolled over hoping to cuddle up with his beloved fiancée when he noticed the sound of sniffling and the bed was cold and empty beside him. He sat up searching for the source of the sniffling when he saw his 5-month pregnant lover curled up on a ball as best she could be crying. Slipping out of bed he sat beside her on the cold floor

"Misaki. What's wrong? Is Haruka not letting you sleep?" he slipped his arm around her front resting his hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I really want sweets, but there is none in the house" she whimpered.

"C'mon Misaki let's get you back into bed I'll go get some sweets. Want anything specific?"

"cream puffs the ones Aikawa-san brings over" Akihiko nodded as he helped Misaki off the floor and onto the bed before moving away to change into some clothes suitable for going outside. "Usagi-san" Misaki beckoned. he leaned over Misaki as he sat next to her showing she had his attention only to be suddenly pulled down into a loving kiss. "I love you. Thank you for putting up with me" Akihiko smiled down at her. Her bangs fell into her love filled forest orbs and he lovingly brushed them away tucking them behind her ear.

"Anything for you Misaki. I love you too." Akihiko moved to place a kiss on Misaki's belly "both of you"

…

4 months later

…

Misaki screamed as she gripped onto Akihiko's hand, pain poured through her body in waves. This had been going on for a few hours now and her strength was waning.

"Almost there Misaki, just breath" Akihiko soothed. One final scream tore itself from Misaki's throat when a wail followed after. Akihiko looked away from Misaki to where the midwife held the tiny baby.

"It's a girl Usami-san" She praised whilst wrapping the baby in a towel handing Haruka over to her mother. Misaki smiled happily.

"I told you she'd be as beautiful as her mother" the wailing new born stopped wailing immediately when she heard her father's voice and her eyes opened to reveal beautiful violet eyes as she watched Akihiko swing his finger in front of her face. Akihiko chuckled as she tried reach for it while she babbled.

"Welcome to the world Usami Haruka" Misaki cooed passing Haruka to Akihiko. Akihiko carefully moved the child around so she sat securely in his arms while the child babbled away. Misaki watched as a warm feeling grasped her heart and squeezed at the sight. "And here I thought you 'hated things that did everything based on instinct'" Misaki quoted.

"This is different. This one is our daughter, I don't mind if she steals your attention from me." Misaki moved and attempted to gain her daughters attention but failed as the new born gaze was fixated on her father

"she's going to be daddy's little girl; I can see it now" she giggled. Misaki and the new born yawned both falling asleep immediately, Misaki was taken to her recovery room while Akihiko handed Haruka back to a nurse to sleep with the other new-borns.

 **Yay usagi-san's mother visited and Haru-chan is born! please R &R**


	11. Usagi is limited

**OK so i don't know whether to make this a lemon or not and to put the rating up so i have made a poll on my profile so please look at that and tell me yes or no.**

 **The result will be posted but i will place warnings where the lemon is if those of you who like this story but dont want a lemon so this it technically your warning but there is a likely hood of no lemon**

Misaki held Haruka tightly to her as she cooed at the girl. Fuwa hadn't tried something in months and she was worried, it wasn't like him to sit still. _Maybe he thinks I didn't survive, after all I haven't been to school since then._ Misaki smiled down as she placed Haruka back in the hospital-provided bed for the baby. Misaki smiled in excitement at the thought of going home the next day. It was just mother daughter time at the moment as Akihiko had gone to get some lunch for them both. Misaki leaned over letting the long strands fall into the crib as she watched her sleeping daughter only to jerk back up.

"I did enough damage to land you in hospital for this long?" A familiar dark voice echoed behind her. Misaki whirled around to face the voice standing between him and Haruka

"What are you doing here Fuwa-san?" Misaki hissed hoping that he wouldn't notice Haruka behind her, Unfortunately, the baby chooses _then_ to wake up and start babbling. Shotaro's face darkened.

"How could I not think of this?" Shotaro drawled from the doorway, pushing off the doorframe to which he had been leaning on, walking towards Misaki. "You had a little runt with that asshole of a boyfriend of yours!" He yelled viciously. Misaki had reached for the call button beside the baby's cot subtly before pressing the button over and over again in a panic.

"Stay away Fuwa-san" Misaki warned, glaring.

"Oh? You've gained guts how lovely!" he said sweetly. "Watch your tongue, Misaki, it will hurt you and the runt a like. Right now you're gonna be a girl for me strip for me sweet heart" He snarled. As if cheering her mother on Haruka let out a happy squeal.

"No I won't, you can't lay a hand on me Fuwa!" Misaki yelled defiantly.

"Oh? And why the fuck no-"

"Because I will kick your ass till you're as beaten, bloody and broken as she was, but unlike her you won't survive" Hiroki snapped from the door stepping into the room. Shotaro just sneered until Nowaki and Akihiko rushed into the room after her. Upon seeing Shotaro in the room Akihiko grabbed the boy by the neck.

"You have guts to show your face around here Fuwa" Akihiko snarled at the younger in his grip.

"Call for security" Nowaki said to the nurse behind him. "You need to leave" Nowaki said darkly. Shotaro went to swing at Akihiko, when he was suddenly jerked back and swung around to Face Hiroki and kicked him between the legs making him double over enough for the demon woman to deliver another kick to the nose leaving blood to trickle down his face. Security arrived at the door to drag the bloody man away but Nowaki stopped them to look at man.

Nowaki grabbed onto his nose making the man cry out. "Hiro-san you didn't hit him hard enough his nose isn't broken." Said slightly disappointed. Akihiko ran around the bed and clung to Misaki

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he pulled away, looking her over then the baby.

"We're fine Usagi-san" She said placing a hand on his cheek. Breathing a sigh of relief, he held Misaki again but in a softer grip, not so desperate.

Shaking slightly Misaki returned the hug burying her face in the crook of his neck.

…

The rest of the day was spent with Hiroki and Nowaki struggling to keep the angered author from leaving the room to find the punk every time Misaki flinched when someone other than Akihiko tried to hold the baby.

The next night Misaki lay in her and Akihiko's bed, baby monitor on the bedside table which she faced as both were sound asleep, Akihiko hugging her from behind pressing tightly against her. Akihiko stirred to the sound of babbling coming through said monitor. Getting up still clad in his navy slacks he pressed a kiss on Misaki's forehead and wondered down to Misaki's room old that was now repainted pink and half of Akihiko's bears from his bear room had been moved into there now strewn amongst more pink teddy stuffed toys and baby toys.

Looking down into the cradle his daughter giggled up at him. "You don't seem to cry do you?" Akihiko mused. Haruka smiled up at him "You should be sleeping young lady" he lightly scolded but the baby just giggled at him. Reaching in, he tickled her tummy, making the little girl squeal before patting the chocolate tuft of hair on her head.

Meanwhile back in their bedroom Misaki stirred to the sound of Akihiko's voice through the baby monitor. _"you're a cheeky little thing aren't you?"_ Misaki quietly chuckled to herself as she listened to her fiancée coo over their daughter.

 _I never once thought I'd have a family like this. A perverted rabbit for a soon-to-be husband and an innocent baby girl._ Misaki smiled before climbing out of bed and wrapping a white fluffy dressing-gown around herself. Knowing what the baby wanted she went to the kitchen grabbed a baby bottle of formula milk from the fridge and heating it. She tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot then took it up to the baby's room.

Akihiko was still leaning over his daughter at a loss of what to do. "I have no idea what you want" Akihiko stated down at the girl as if she could understand.

"She's hungry aren't you Haru-chan" Misaki spoke from the door. Akihiko whirled around and smiled as Misaki wave the warm bottle of milk in from of herself. "Do you want to do it? or should I?" Misaki asked softly.

"I'll do it you go to bed" the bunny ordered. Misaki grinned cheekily.

"Do you know how?"

"can't be that hard" Misaki shook her head and pointed to the plush chair in the corner of the room. When he didn't comply she pushed him towards it then turned to pick up the baby. She waited for Akihiko to sit on the chair before placing Haruka into his arms.

"make sure there is no air here" Misaki said as she indicated to the top of the bottle before placing the teat into Haruka's mouth. Akihiko took the bottle off of Misaki, making sure the bottle never left the child's lips. Akihiko smiled down at Haruka. Misaki watched happily and satisfied her daughter was being looked after, went back to bed.

…

Hiroki fidgeted in the kitchen, cleaning up after she had cooked herself dinner. Nowaki was on a night shift after being place back into the paediatric ward. Hiroki had had the day off that day and was struggling to amuse herself. She had finished her grading and none of the books she had caught her interest leading her to start cooking dinner earlier than usual. Hiroki looked her watch then dumped the dishes in the sink and left the apartment grabbing her keys wallet and coat.

…

Hiroki walked into the paediatric department as she had many times before to see Nowaki being climbed over by all the children there except for the little girl that looked too shy. Hiroki giggled at the sight drawing Nowaki's attention.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled like a dork. All the children cheered and Hiroki smiled gently at the children till a certain annoying blonde appeared hugging her.

"we'll if it isn't the pretty Hiroki-" Hiroki shoved him arm's length away from her by his face before moving towards Nowaki, which still had children climbing on him. Hiroki then picked up the small girl that was left out of the fun.

"What brings you by Hiro-san?"

"I got bored" Hiroki said curtly.

…

While Nowaki was at his shift Hiroki spent her time playing with the children. Every now and again Nowaki would stop and watch the professor play around with a warm feeling. Now, they were both walking home in a comfortable silence.

"Hiro-san have you ever thought of having a child yourself?" Nowaki asked receiving a confused glare from Hiroki.

"Have my parents been placing things in your head again?" Hiroki asked a bit annoyed. Nowaki just shook his head and grabbed hold of Hiroki's hand a little disappointed. "I guess I never thought about it. I always thought that I would eventually if timing was right" Hiroki shrugged. Nowaki swung her into his arms hugging her tightly to his chest. "Idiot let me go what do you think you're trying out here?" Hiroki protested as she smacked him repeatedly on the chest

Nowaki stared down into Hiroki's eyes seriously making Hiroki's face change to a bright shade of red. "N-Nowaki?" Hiroki stuttered.

"Would you like to have one now? It's just you looked so cute playing with the children back at the hospital…" Hiroki blushed farther and stuttered. Nowaki sighed then released Hiroki and started walking again while Hiroki stood frozen "It's okay if you aren't ready for it" Nowaki said sounding dejected.

"We could try if you really want" a meek voice sounded as Hiroki – blushing bright red – ran to catch up. "As long as you help me take care of it. Not just me." Hiroki demanded her pride coming back to her. Nowaki smiled a dazzling smile before grabbing her wrist and started running home.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried giggling as she was dragged along.

…

After going back to bed Misaki couldn't sleep she tossed and turned but she felt she needed Akihiko beside her so she went back to the baby's room in time to see Akihiko placing Haruka back in the crib and watching as their daughter slept soundly.

"I thought you went back to bed." Akihiko whispered when Misaki wrapped her arms around him. She just shrugged nuzzling into his back. Akihiko suddenly whirled around and picked her up placing her over his shoulder walking briskly over to their room before throwing her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"What are you doi-" Misaki was cut off when Akihiko pressed his lips to hers slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch.

They parted, panting heavily as they stared at each other. "what does it look like, Mi-sa-ki?" Akihiko purred. He leant down and started licking and sucking at her neck.

"Usagi-san" Misaki moaned as she gripped onto his hair. "what if Haru-chan wakes up?" Akihiko pulled away, looking down with lust clouded eyes.

"Misaki, you're too cute, and I'm at my limit" Akihiko seductively drawled before moving back to his place at her neck making her squeal and moan.

 **thanks for all of you that are supporting this if any of you have requests send them through and i shall add them to my like**


	12. Bye Misa-chan

Misaki stood in the kitchen, Haruka lay in the cot next to the table cooing at the mobile that hung above her. The door to Akihiko's study slammed open as a pissed off Akihiko stalked out as he headed for the stairs be-lining for Misaki. "Misaki pack yours and Haruka's bags we are going overseas," Akihiko grouched.

"Usami-sensei, please! It's just 2 days!" Aikawa cried from up on the loft.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Misaki dead panned. "Usagi-san. You can't just pack up and leave when you stop liking your job."

Akihiko stood behind Misaki wrapping his arms around her small waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "That would mean leaving and you and Haruka would have to stay here on your own," Akihiko pouted. Misaki froze from washing out Haruka's bottles.

"Ricchan, Kisa-san or some of the others can just stay here with me," Misaki countered. Akihiko sighed.

"Fine." He huffed. Akihiko turned to go back to his room and get ready to leave but he couldn't shake the feeling this was a bad idea

…

After Misaki saw Akihiko off at the door with Haruka, Misaki felt a little frightened. Thinking her fear was ridiculous she set Haruka to sleep in her cot in her room then went to her own room and slept.

 _Ricchan will be by later_

…

Misaki woke to angry screaming coming through the monitor and Misaki rushed out of the room with her heart in her throat. Running out of her room she raced down the hall.

Haruka never screamed.

Misaki burst through the door heart racing, she almost screamed when the familiar that loomed over Haruka set those sickening green eyes while playing with the knife between his fingers. Fuwa's face turned into deranged glee at the sight of Misaki at the door.

"Misaki" He cried happily.

"Fuwa-san, please, don't hurt Haruka" Misaki begged. As if contemplating Misaki's plea, he spun the knife in his hands.

"Fine, But!" He said holding up a finger. "You have to leave the fiancé of yours and come live with me as my wife," he cooed his eyes widened with sickening glee. Misaki's heart shattered at the thought of leaving Haruka and Akihiko. Tear started trickling down her face.

"Fine. Can I just say goodbye-"

"No now hurry up, pack yours and… Haruka's things, then you can hold your little runt." Fuwa leaned over and picked up the baby that squirmed and screamed at him. She wasn't crying though, she had a frown on her face and was doing just that, screaming. Misaki leaned against the doorframe and slid down as her legs turned to jelly. "Now, now Haruka, behave for your new dad," He scolded.

Misaki stood up again and ran to her room and scribbled a note for Ritsu. Before packing their stuff and grabbing Haruka's car seat.

…

Misaki sat in the back seat of Fuwa's car as he drove them out of town. "Don't get used to this Fuwa. Usagi-san will find us," She warned. "You'll pay dearly."

"He won't find us where we're going sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Misaki didn't listen. His words were poison to her. She knew in her heart he would, especially if everything he has ever said to her was true.

 _Usagi-san, please, save us._

Misaki stared at her daughter for a moment before staring blankly out the window.

…

Ritsu walked into Akihiko and Misaki's apartment calling out to her and paused when she heard no reply. "Misaki? Are you here? Sorry im late, I know I should have been here yesterday but did you get my text? Sorry, Masamune was being a p-" Ritsu noticed a note ad read it.

 _HEy, Lil ricchan_

 _Please_Forget what yoU Were here And_Help Akihiko Survive_without ME_AND_HARUKA__

 _please CAn you Let him not I wilL_not return too USAGI-SAN._

 _MISAKI_

"-ain. What's with misaki's writing is this even Japanese?

 _Flashback_

 _"Ricchan, lets make a code so then we can write letters but it seems like jibberish to others!"_

 _"Why would we do that?" Ritsu asked the young Misaki_

 _"So we can pass notes while with the others and no one can see what we wrote" Misaki giggled_

 _"Alright just this once," Ritsu agreed_

 _Flashback end_

"Our code! Ok so dashes are space between words and all capital letters… Got it… oh no"

 _Help Fuwa has me and Haruka call Usagi-san_

Ritsu scrambled for her phone and dialled Akihiko's number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

" _Aikawa speaking this is Usami-sensei's phone"_

"Aikawa-san where is sensei? I need to talk to him it's important"

 _"In a meeting, sorry he just left hold on please"_

 _"I'm done im going home!"_ Ritsu heard him snap in the background.

 _"sensei wait, you have someone on the phone!"_ Ritsu would have laughed had Misaki not been in danger

 _"What?"_

"Misaki's gone,"

 _"…what?"_

"Misaki and Haruka are gone. Fuwa took them, it must have been yesterday." There was a silent pause.

 _"How do you know this?"_

"Misaki left a note, obviously Fuwa saw her write it because she used a code we had made up when we high school,"

 _"Call Takano and Yukina they may know where he's taken her. I'll call Nowaki then if we find out where she is or have an idea he can look after her. Then we'll call the police"_

"Understood." _Misaki_

 **sorry i know this is short but ill make up for it! as for the lemon... ill just post it as a completely seperate story**


	13. Usagi-chichi

**yay this is almost done**

Misaki sat quietly on the couch in her new prison. Haruka sat on her lap as she babbled away grumpily. "Ah, does Haru-chan want daddy? Daddy will come get us soon," Misaki cooed at her daughter. Sho had left to go to 'work' leaving them alone in his house somewhere too far for Misaki to just walk back. Besides every door and window to the outside was locked.

Around the room was bare apart from the T.V, coffee table and the stack of DVD's Sho had left behind for Misaki to watch. Being the fourth day here Misaki hadn't bothered to look around, she thought there would be nothing that could help her escape and Akihiko would be there soon so there was no need to know of the house. But now it was almost evening and the sun was getting ready to set and to be frank – she was bored. The DVD's and the T.V held no interest for her so she decided to take Haruka exploring with a huff.

She exited the rather small – compared to what she was used too – Lounge and into a long narrow hall way that ran through the middle of the house. As she walked down the hall she felt as if she was going to be sick. Pictures of them back when they were together lined the walls. The farther down the hall she went, the more and more she noticed her skin in the photos became less and less visible. Once she got to the end of the hallway she entered the very last room then she saw pictures that made her heart race, in both a good and a bad way.

They were all pictures of her. There was one that drew her attention. It was of her and Akihiko at Akihiko's Kikukawa award ceremony. She was smiling up at Akihiko as he talked with a soft smile to her. Misaki stood to Akihiko's left she wore a midnight blue dress with a thick band of gems just under her bust. Akihiko wore his dark black suit white a lighter black waist coat over a white shirt and had a dark blue tie that matched Misaki's dress.

Misaki moved closer the picture clutching Haruka tighter to herself. Her and Akihiko took up the whole picture but Akihiko half of the picture was covered in rips and holes. But Misaki's half was completely untouched. Tears streamed down her face as she turned to regard all of the pictures surrounding the room. All of them were of her. There was some of her from before she even met Akihiko. A presence alerted her of Sho standing in the doorway.

"You've been stalking me," She whimpered, "Why?"

"that is nothing for you to concern yourself with, you shouldn't be in here," He dismissed

"It is everything to concern myself with!" she screamed. She backed up banging into a nearby table in the room, she glanced back to see it covered in weapons. Misaki panicked a bit. _just what was he planning on doing with me?_ "Take me home," she ordered as an audible click echoed in the room.

…

Akihiko sat in despair as him and the other tried to figure out where Fuwa had taken her. Horrid thoughts run rapid in his head as he worried for his fiancée and his daughter. The dark aura grew with every scenario that played through his head. He had his elbows rested on his knees and his hand were clasped together in front of his face as he tried to concentrate on what everyone was saying.

The girls in the room had been silent for the past hour, Ritsu sat curled up to Masamune, his arm wrapped around her waist as she sniffled, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Kou rested his head on Shouta's shoulder as she sadly ran his fingers through his hair. Hiroki sat beside Akihiko in silent support, Nowaki sat next her offering his help as well.

"He has a number of places he could have taken her, his family is extremely wealthy," Masamune stated. "Back when he was dating Misaki, and when we were friends, he'd take us to all of his houses around town for a 'guys night' but that's assuming he is still in the city, or even the country."

"Misaki wouldn't let them leave the country and they haven't been gone long enough to drive anywhere a rich kid would be comfortable for," Akihiko pointed out. "He wouldn't take her somewhere where she can get help,"

"Then there are only two places that matches the description," Kou piped up, "If he hasn't bought a new place then these two places would be where he's possibly taken her," Kou said, indicating to two places close to each other. Akihiko's eyes widened as he looked at the map on the coffee table.

…

"Now, now Misaki we both know you won't shoot," Sho teased.

"You clearly know nothing about me then," Misaki growled, "Take me home."

"Now let's not do anything rash, love," He cooed almost lovingly. It made Misaki sick. Misaki aimed the gun at Fuwa with one hand as she held Haruka who was giggling and laughing in her mother's hold.

"Don't call me that. I will protect my daughter at all costs so don't underestimate me," Misaki snarled. Fuwa was about to retort when a knock on his door sounded. "Go answer it," Misaki snapped. Fuwa moved back down the hallway and Misaki lowered the hand gun, clicked on the safety and moved to follow, aware of Fuwa possibly turning around and lunging at her. Fuwa opened the front door at the end of the hallway to reveal a man in a dark suit with dark black hair wearing shades standing proudly at full height.

It all happened in the manner of seconds, the man looked over Fuwa's shoulder spotting Misaki and Haruka in the hallway and had slammed Fuwa into the wall opposite to where the door currently was. Two policemen that stood either side of the man rushed in to arrest him. While the dark haired man moved towards Misaki.

"Usagi-chichi!" Misaki cried happily dropping the gun, Tears running down her face as she ran to hung the man with one arm careful not to squish Haruka.

"How is my future daughter-in-law and my only grandchild? Akihiko said you'd been taken to one of the houses around here I immediately went looking, Haruhiko is at the other house now,"

"Usagi-ani?" Fuyohiko nodded. Not long later Haruhiko came walking up with two other police officers.

"Misaki, I'm glad you are okay," Haruhiko hugged her lightly. One of the police officers came over.

"Takahashi-san was it? We need to ask you a few questions," he gently prodded. Misaki nodded and went to follow him.

…

A few hours had passed and now Misaki sat with Katsumi and Fuyohiko talking.

"Where is Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"He should be here any moment, dear," Katsumi soothed, "He said he was on his way as he alerted us to what happened and it does take a while to get here." Misaki smiled down at Haruka as she slept in a portable cradle next to her when a large bang sounded through the mansion. "Speak of the devil," Katsumi laughed. Tanaka arrived leading a very distressed Akihiko into the room who immediately walked straight to Misaki, falling to his knees in the process beside her, latching onto her waist saying nothing.

Fuyohiko and Katsumi silently rose from their seats and left the two alone Katsumi gently picked up Haruka and took her with them so they wouldn't wake her. "Usagi-san?"

"He didn't hurt you did he? In any way? Did he touch you?" Akihiko asked looking up with the expression of a kicked puppy.

"No, I kept Haruka away from him so he couldn't make me do anything and he never got near me," Misaki answered honestly. Misaki cupped his face gently then blushed heavily averting her eyes.

"Misak-mmph" Akihiko tried to speak when Misaki suddenly pressed a quick kiss on Akihiko's lips before looking down at her lap letting her bangs hide her bright face. Akihiko smiled at Misaki's attempt to calm him. "Misaki," Akihiko breathed, "you make me so happy."

Akihiko lifted her chin with the crook of his index finger, revealing Misaki's bright face, but she was smiling none the less. "I love you, Misaki," Akihiko stated boldly. He smiled softly at her.

Misaki hugged Akihiko and he raised himself slightly resting all his weight on his knees. "Usagi-san he had been watching us. He had a room full of pictures," Misaki whispered.

"It's okay, Misaki, He won't get anywhere near you from now on." Akihiko stood up and tugged Misaki's hand. Once she stood as well Akihiko leaned in and kissed her passionately before walking out of the room going down multitudes of hallways until we came to the staircase leading to the front door. Misaki smiled when as her friends came in sight. She immediately ran to Ritsu hugging her tightly as Shouta and Ryuuichiro joined in while Hiroki just watched.

Kou, Masamune, Nowaki, Kaoru and Akihiko watched the girls greeted Misaki, checking to see if she's okay. Misaki smiled brightly.

"You all came," she sighed, pulling away.

"Of course we did!" Kou cheered. Misaki started crying happily but kou misunderstood. "Misa-chan im sorry did I say something wrong," Kou tried to amend but Shouta just hit him

"Relax you big dummy she's happy" Shouta chided her boyfriend "Can't you see her smiling?"

Akihiko walked over to Misaki and hugged her tightly. "Let's get Haruka and go home. You need some rest."

"we'll look after Haruka for a time you two just have some alone time, you look like you two need it," Hiroki piped up from beside Nowaki. Akihiko gave Misaki a lecherous smile while Misaki burned bright red.

"Pervert Usagi" Misaki muttered before agreeing.

…

Nowaki with the help of Akihiko, set some of Haruka's stuff in the spare room while Hiroki and Misaki played with Haruka in the living room. Talking about the little things about looking after a child and stuff.

"She's strange though, she won't cry, she just babbles," Misaki sighed heavily.

"Can't be that hard can it? Me and Nowaki will having a baby at soon," Hiroki blushed.

"Really? Oh that's so exciting, do you want a boy or a girl?" Misaki asked.

"I personally want a boy, much less hassle, but I don't mind what they are," Hiroki said placing a hand on her stomach. Misaki recognised the move.

"Are you? How far?" Misaki asked lowly. Hiroki held up 3 fingers. Misaki flung herself at Hiroki "yay! This would be good practice then. I can't wait to meet them,"

"Meet who?" Akihiko asked gently as he placed himself beside Misaki and wagging his finger in front of Haruka's face stealing the child's attention from the mobile above the infant. Misaki Smiled at Hiroki, urging her to share. Nowaki sat next to Hiroki facing Akihiko. Hiroki flushed bright red.

"None of your business," Hiroki snapped.

"It's girl stuff," Misaki giggled.

"Hiro-san I wanna know too," Nowaki whined poking his wife's cheek making her face redder. Hiroki was bright red and hid her face in her knees. Misaki grinned.

"Hiroki-chan! It's not that embarrassing!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"How is it embarrassing?" Hiroki lent over to Misaki and whispered in her ear, Misaki leant over to meet her.

"He doesn't know. How did you tell Bakahiko?"

"I didn't" Misaki answered out loud. Akihiko and Nowaki sat confused at the exchange between the two. "C'mon, it's not that bad"

"would you two stop talking so cryptically?" Akihiko grunted.

"yea it's hard to follow" Nowaki pitched in.

"It's supposed to be" Misaki teased.

"Why don't you tell us?" Nowaki asked seeing as he wasn't going to get it out of his wife. Misaki looked as if she was going to refuse but paused. Hiroki peaked out and noticed this.

"Takahashi" Misaki smirked evilly.

"If you don't I will" Hiroki squeaked. Sighing Hiroki mumbled out something no one could understand. Misaki tugged on Akihiko's sleeve.

"Usagi-san, let's go, I'll tell you on the way home" Misaki urged. Hiroki looked up and smiled slightly grateful for the semi alone time with Nowaki. Hiroki stood up and went to the kitchen leaving her confused husband in the living room

…

"Hiro-san" Nowaki whined from his perch, leaning on the other side of the kitchen island, Hiroki's back was to him as she stood at the sink washing the dishes.

"It's not my fault you weren't listening" Hiroki snapped as she washed

"I don't think anyone heard you" Nowaki retorted. Hiroki was silent. "Hiro-san?"

"3 weeks" Hiroki muttered

"Huh?"

"I'm three weeks" she reiterated. Nowaki looked at Hiroki's face, her face turning bright red. Nowaki noticed the tips of Hiroki's ears glowing red then walked around the island to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach resting his hands there.

"Hiro-san, are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm dying. What the fuck did you think idiot?" Hiroki snapped over her shoulder twisting around to face him while still in her grip. She was about to snap more when Nowaki pressed a hot kiss to her lips. He slipped his tongue through her parted lips. Hiroki melted into the kiss, the fight draining from her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad" Nowaki whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers

"You got to take responsibility"

"Of course I will"

"and you have to help me,"

"Definitely" Nowaki agreed. Nowaki smiled widely and picked Hiroki up hugging her tightly as he swung her around. "I love you Hiro-san"

"Yes, yes" Hiroki grumped. "Me too" She mumbled into his shoulder.

 **nwah wasnt that chapter messed up and cute XD ily all**


	14. Cheek of it

**okay so i haven updated in a while because i have just temporarily moved to another country and have just settled in and then there were those terrible earthquakes in my home country so i was wanting to see that my family and friends were okay so i didnt get to write anything**

 **not its just going to be short but i will try update another chapter when i can**

Akihiko watched from his place beside Misaki as she twisted the silver band on her finger in agitation. She paced back and forth in the living room deep in thought.

"what's wrong Misaki? You'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing."

"I want to see Haruka," Misaki sighed. "I know she's in good hands but I'm just worried…"

"it's maternal instinct, Misaki, its normal to think that way." Misaki stopped pacing and regarded Akihiko with a weak smile.

"Takahashi, soon-to-be Usami, Misaki, we need to chat" Ryuuichiro announced as she barged in, Aikawa hot on her heels.

"Isaka-san what's wrong?" Isaka grabbed the smaller woman and sat her on the couch,

"Have you thought about what I have asked?" Isaka demanded sweetly "Please, my little darling chibi-tan" Isaka cooed.

"But I like my sleep! Why me? What could I possibly do?"

"what are you two on about?" Akihiko grumbled.

"Isaka-san wants Misaki-chan to be your editor because they need more experienced editors in another department" Aikawa explained.

"I have no problem with that"

"Only because you know I can't get you to do anything" Misaki hissed.

"Misaki why don't you just give it a go?" Akihiko said seriously. "Because believe it or not you can get me to do a lot of things when you set your mind to it" Misaki looked at Akihiko has he watched the two females on the couch.

"yea Misaki-chan, my job became hundred times easier since you arrived" Aikawa added.

"I have no idea how to edit so why are you wanting to put _me_ in charge of one of your best authors"

"we won't just dump it on you, you'll have help, besides Akihiko is a good person to learn from because it'll teach you how to spot the little mistakes." Isaka soothed. "I believe in you chibi-tan"

"Gah! Fine whatever just… help me out a bit"

"we'll teach you our tricks" the two said in sync. Relieved they got Misaki on board the two decided to leave. Misaki switched couches flopping over to rest her head on his lap.

"what did I just do?"

"Relax, I'll be a little easier on you in regards to time"

"If you don't get them on in on time I swear to god I will take Haruka and stay at Hiroki-san's or one of the others' places."

"that's the spirit" Akihiko chuckled. Akihiko smiled down at the woman on his lap fondly "You'll do fine" Misaki sat up and pressed her lips to Akihiko's

"You've been a lot less stressful since Haruka was born, I think you enjoy being a dad"

"More than I thought I would," Akihiko mumbled against her lips before pressing them together again, "All because of my beautiful Misaki" he breathed. Akihiko pushed her down on the couch as his hands explored her body, "God I love you" Akihiko began to devour Misaki as she writhed and moaned at his touch.

Xxx

"Masamune! Stop, please- Ah!" Onodera Ritsu struggled under her lover's weight.

"And why would I do that? Hm?"

"I take it back just stop it!" She pleaded. Masamune leant down and captured her lips as he continued to wiggle his fingers lightly over her sides.

"This is your punishment, Ritsu, accept it gracefully" Ritsu giggled as she squirmed. "Enough! Please!" Masamune shook his head but said nothing "Sorata help me" she called jokingly only for the cat to lick her neck and head butt her causing more giggles.

"he's on my side"

"No!" Ritsu shrieked. "I'm sorry, you're not a perv" Masamune stopped tickling and helped Ritsu, who only wore one of Masamune's shirts again, off the floor as she fixed her hair. Ritsu raised herself to her tiptoes pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek in thanks, but then backed up a few steps as if to bolt but before her boyfriend realised this on time she said "You're a great big perv" then bolted for the bathroom hiding behind the locked door when he gave chase.

"Onodera Ritsu open up, I'll show you who's a perv"

"No" Masamune was about to reply when someone knocked on the door. Onodera peeked out from the bathroom. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No, and Yokozawa is hanging out with the Kirishima's at the beach so it's not her"

"answer it then"

"fine but get dressed" Masamune turned to answer the door. Masamune stood shocked at the woman on the other side of the door.

"Hello Masamune" She greeted calmly with little to no feeling in her voice.

"Masamune who is it?" Ritsu called reappearing from Masamune's room. When he didn't answer or break from the staring contest she peeked around him. "who are you?" Ritsu asked sweetly at the middle aged woman

"I'm Takano Aiko, Masamune's mother"

 **thank you to all reviewers and follow/favouriters you are all so kind PM me if you want to discuss anything**


	15. Revealation

**OK so I lied... i couldn't focus on any other fanfic leaving it like that SO here**

"Are you sure you have the right to say that?"

"Takano-san!" Ritsu hissed at her boyfriend.

"Masamune watch your tongue" Aiko scolded.

"Ritsu, remember when you first came over in high school the first time and you asked if my parents were on vacation?" Masamune asked.

"Yea you said it was 'something like that'" Ritsu answered from behind him looking up at him confused.

"well they never came home to begin with," Masamune answered shocking Ritsu.

As Masamune stood defensively in the doorway in front of Ritsu, tiger like amber eyes peeked out from perfectly styled black hair at Ritsu eyeing her as if she was lower than her.

"I see you've found another whore to sleep with" she stated simply as if she was disappointed making Masamune snarl. "I'm not surprised. I would have thought my son would have grown up by now" Masamune was about to snap at the woman when Ritsu shifted behind him. He looked down at her and saw the eyes of the Ritsu that had fought him for over a year trained on his mother.

"you're one to talk!" she snapped "If I can recall your son isn't the son of the man you MARRIED and yet until a few years ago you claimed him as such, so unfaithful bitches have no right to criticize others' relationships" Ritsu growled. Masamune couldn't help but feel that little bit of pride well up in his chest.

"How bothersome" Aiko sighed. "Little sluts should keep their mouths shut"

"Says the one who can't keep her legs closed" Ritsu snarked

"Don't you dare call Ritsu such names Aiko when you know absolutely nothing about me or Ritsu" Masamune growled

"I guess you'll grow up some day" Aiko sighed. Ritsu gaped at her _Is she for real?_ Ritsu could now see where some of her lover's attitude came from. "On another note: here. I was told to give this to you. I managed to get in contact with your real father" Aiko handed over a file

"You mean you know who it was?" Ritsu snarked. Aiko glared at Ritsu. Masamune stood in front of Ritsu with a glare of his own focused on his mother. He took the folder

"He said to call him when you get the information" And with that she left. Her pride having been bruised by Masamune's lover. Noticing how she attempted to carry herself with pride as she left he smiled down at Ritsu with pride as he closed the door. He then backed her up to the wall.

"Shall we continue? I believe I have a perv to reveal" Masamune purred.

"Masamune" Ritsu whimpered as his lips descended on hers.

Xxx

The next morning Masamune couldn't help but think about how his life had gotten a whole lot better. He'd spent most of his life drinking and sleeping with random women, trying to replace Ritsu and failing miserably as none could compare. Then she's finally come back to his life, he was more than happy for the second chance to not only find out his mistake but to fix it too.

Add on top of that his family situation he was a wreck before she had come back, so the less she started to struggle the happier he became, but at that same time it hurt. Masamune smiled he was glad he fought an entire year to have this. He smiled wider remembering her confession that was almost a year ago.

 _Takano stood stock still after he exited the Marukawa building to see Ritsu talking with none other than Haitani, a small frown on her delicate face. Masamune's eyes widened when Haitani leaned forward kissing Ritsu square on the lips. His expression turned dark then cast his eyes down away from the scene. His snapped his head back up when a loud crack echoed through the street._

 _"I already told you I don't like you like that so why don't you just back off, Haitani-san!" Ritsu yelled. Masamune saw his chance and marched over before he could say anything. "T-Takano-san!" Ritsu gasped._

 _"We're going" Masamune grunted._

 _"what? Where!?" Ritsu protested as she was dragged towards Masamune's car._

 _"Home"_

 _"Wa-wait! Takano-san!" Ritsu was thrown into the passenger's side and the door slammed shut. She gave up her protesting for the moment when she saw Haitani still staring at her._

 _The editor-in-chief climbed in the driver's side then threw the car into drive and sped off towards their apartment building. After while of silence they arrived at the building's parking lot. Ritsu moved to get out but Masamune grabbed her hand, looking at her with sad eyes. This was it, one last try and if it failed, he'd give up on her._

 _"T-Takano-san?"_

 _"Ritsu how long are you going to hurt me like this?"_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"How many times do I have to say 'I love you' on order for you to believe me" Ritsu was shocked by the question._

 _"I-it's not that I don't-"_

 _"Then why do you always run away when I try to get you do confess!?" he yelled. As usual Ritsu replied with the same fury he showed, completely missing the desperate note in his voice._

 _"Because I'm scared!" she yelled shocking Masamune. "that If I admit to you that I have fallen for you again, you'd shatter me again!" she huffed in a breath "I'm too scared to let you in again" realising what she said she turned away._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you again, I swear on everything I hold dear" he replied sweetly, the sad desperate look still on his face. "Please, believe me" Masamune cupped her cheek pulling her face back to him. "Ritsu, all im asking for is another chance. I was stupid and made a mistake because I was a brat and didn't realise that what I did hurt you, I see that, I really do and im paying for it every second you aren't by my side," he pleaded._

 _Ritsu curled up slightly as if to protect herself but she looked into his pleading eyes and saw it was the truth as the pain swirled in those amber eyes. "you shattered me"_

 _"I know"_

 _"Into a million pieces"_

 _"I know" Masamune rested his fore head on hers and she flinched a little, "But I regret it with everything I am"_

 _"If you break me again there is no third chance,"_

 _"I understand and I promise I won't" Masamune pulled her into a hug as she dug her face into his shoulder hiding the tears that started falling and there, muffled by his jacket She uttered the words he longed to hear come from her for the past 11 years_

 _"I love you, Masamune"_

 _"I love you too, Ritsu" He hugged her tighter "More than anything"_

Takano smile remained, that night they had done it so many times. It was the first time in a long time that she held him closer instead of trying to push him away in a very long time.

 _But it was worth waiting a year for her to confess if it means I get this for the rest of my life._ Takano thought.

Ritsu stirred beside him her emerald eye peeking up at him as she rested her ear over his heart to which was racing at the adorable sight. Her fringe covered her other eye and Masamune ran his fingers through her hair so then he could pull it up out of the way to reveal the other sparkling orb.

"Morning" Ritsu yawned

"Morning, beautiful" Masamune smirked.

"You're a corny bastard" Ritsu stretched her arms above her head the cover just barely covering her breasts as she did so. "What were you thinking about that has you grinning like an idiot?"

"Just how my beautiful lover had confessed" Ritsu stuck her tongue out. "It was well worth waiting 11 years to hear it again though. This is nice" Ritsu rolled her eyes laughing

"Glad you like it boss" she teased.

"Like is a major understatement"

Xxx

Misaki sat on Akihiko's lap fast asleep as Akihiko watched a movie they had both decided to watch together, not really paying attention to anything other than the sleeping form. He sighed and scooped her up and carried her to their room, peeking into his daughter's room to check on her along the way. He placed her on their bed stroking her hair lovingly before turning to prepare for bed himself. Once he was dressed for bed he went back to the living room and saw a figure sitting on the sofa. "You've got guts turning up here again" Akihiko growled from the loft to the figure who was staring out the window.

"You've got guts to steal what's mine"

"You had your chance, yet you decided to abuse her, what made you think she would stay with you after all the damage you have done,"

"I had made her into the perfect woman besides the fact that she refused to sleep with me," Fuwa switched his gaze from the window to Akihiko teeth bared, "Then you traipse in and broke her, and yet the little slut would gladly spread her legs for you. Why!?" he snarled.

"Isn't it obvious? I treated her like she deserved. Or maybe she'd been turned off by that disgusting face of yours" Akihiko snarked proudly as it earned a snarl from the deranged.

"She's mine! I had her first! You have no right to touch her!" He snapped. Akihiko watched lazily from the loft "She should have been marrying me! Have had MY kid not your runt" Akihiko scowled as the man insulted his beautiful little girl. Then it dawned on him. Before he could voice this, the meek voice bet him to it.

"You're in love with me" Misaki said from the doorway of their room. She was wrapped in a fuzzy grey blanket and had obviously been woken up but Fuwa's horrid yelling. She moved to Akihiko's side and he gladly wrapped an arm around her, infuriating the deranged man more.

"You WILL come back to my side Takahashi Misaki" Fuwa hissed, "this instant" he ordered.

"It's USAMI Misaki," Misaki hissed haughtily back at Fuwa making Akihiko smile and pull her closer. "And I don't have to take orders from you anymore. I don't love you, I love Usagi-san, so I'll be staying with him, not you" Misaki snarled.

"If- if I can't have you" A deranged glint entered Fuwa's eye as he pulled out a gun from behind him "Then neither can you!"

The sound of gun fire echoed through the complex then a group of people jumped out of their hiding spots pinning Fuwa to the ground who wore a victorious smirk on his face. A pained scream tore from Misaki's throat and a loud thud echoed in the apartment.


	16. Memories and confidence

**Chapter 16 in up and running**

Akihiko saw Fuwa pull out the gun and aim it Misaki and managed to stand in front of her in time to have it lodge itself in his back, glad more than ever that Misaki was so short. A few centimetres higher and he could have been killed. The pain made him fall to his knees making a loud thud, the only thing he could comprehend was Misaki screaming his name before the pain enclosed him and his weight made him fall completely on the ground. The last coherent thing he could remember was Misaki kneeling beside his after he keeled over, begging him to speak as she cried. Before he could the pain made him black out.

Some of the police officers came running up, calling an ambulance as they ran up the stairs "Takahashi-san we need you to step away,"

"But-"

"He'll be perfectly fine; paramedics are on their way" Misaki dashed into Haruka's room checking on the now wide awake infant who babbled away looking frightened by the noises. A female police officer entered tasked in looking after her.

"Is this your child? She's beautiful. She looks just like you" the officer commented.

"C-can you look after her for a moment, I can't stop shaking, I'm scared I'll drop her" Misaki asked before moving to their room and digging out her phone calling someone.

XXX

Ryuuichiro moaned in annoyance as her phone rang beside them. "Don't you ever put that thing on silent" Kaoru grumbled.

"Sorry, I forgot" the woman replied reaching over to reject the call considering it was around midnight until he saw the caller ID then hesitated "Somethings wrong, Misaki normally doesn't call at this time of night" the president answered the call a little worried "Chibi-tan what's wrong?" she asked, phone on speaker letting Misaki's keening whimpers filter through the phone.

"Takahashi-san?" Asahina prodded.

 _"Fuwa somehow escaped, Usagi-san had let the police set up an ambush but that didn't think of the fact he'd bring a gun,"_ Misaki sobbed through the phone _"H-He shot Usagi-san!"_ Ryuuichiro immediately switched onto mother-mode,

"Baby, it's okay, Akihiko will be fine. That idiot is too stubborn to die okay?"

 _"It was my fault,"_ Misaki cried. _"Fuwa had been aiming at me and Usagi stood in the way"_

"Hush, baby, Asahina and I are on our way." Ryuuichiro cooed into the phone before hanging up. Both her and Kaoru rushed to get dressed again before driving over to Akihiko's

XXX

Once she was off the phone she went back to Haruka, who wasn't happy that someone other than her parents were holding her. Misaki, needing comfort then reached out for her baby and held her close as the police escorted Fuwa outside and worked on keeping Akihiko's blood flow to a minimum. Sensing something wrong, Haruka went quiet but remained awake, playing with her mother's hair as if too sooth her, however Misaki's eyes never left Akihiko, blood starting to dribble from the corner of his mouth making her panic a little, only remaining calm because of the child she was holding. The child could sense her distress and wasn't liking it so she tried to speak, trying to copy words her parents had said only for it to come out as an endless string of babbles making the child frown. Noticing this, Misaki looked down "It's okay, Haru-chan, Daddy will be okay" Misaki cooed more to herself than anything.

The paramedics arrived rushing Akihiko to the ambulance then checked on Misaki and Haruka. Not long after Ryuuichiro arrived in front of the apartment complex where Misaki was now standing after seeing off Akihiko. Kaoru removed the child from his 'daughter's' grip and Ryuuichiro immeditely pulled her in close

"You aren't hurt?" Isaka asked giving her a tight hug.

"We're fine, C-can you take me to the hospital to see Usagi-san?"

"Of course," They guided Misaki back to the car where Misaki was handed Haruka so Asahina drive them to the hospital. Once they arrived they rushed to the front counter where once again Misaki handed Haruka over to Kaoru then turned to the woman at the desk.

"we're here for Usami Akihiko"

"Relation?"

"I'm his fiancée, Isaka-san is his boss" the woman handed her a form to fill out and guided them to the waiting room. While they waited a nurse brought out a bed for Haruka to sleep in even though she refused to sleep at all. Misaki curled up into a ball on the chair to wait for any news.

A familiar figure sped into the room towards them "Takahashi-chan! I just saw Usami-san being wheeled into surgery, what happened is everything ok?" Nowaki called.

"Fuwa, he escaped and shot him" she sobbed as a fresh flood of tears escaped her eyes.

"he's now in custody" Ryuuichiro added.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Misaki shook her head.

"This was my fault, I accidentally wound him up" Misaki sobbed.

"None of that" Kaoru chided gently.

"I'll call Hiro-san, she'll want to know of this and would most likely be awake waiting for me" Nowaki said as he sat beside her rubbing soothing circles on her back. He listened to the phone ring until his favourite voice growled over the phone

 _"you should be working idiot!"_ Hiroki growled

"Hiro-san, Usami-san was just wheeled into the surgery, I thought I would let you know"

 _"what?! Have you heard from Misaki? What happened?"_

"Takahashi is here with me, Isaka-san Asahina-san and Haru-chan. Takahashi-chan said he was shot"

 _"I'll be there shortly,"_ Hiroki said before hanging up. Meanwhile Misaki's mind wondered. _I wonder if this is how he had felt when they were waiting to hear if I was okay._ She thought grimly. A few hours later a doctor came out from the double doors calling for anyone who was there for Akihiko. Misaki shot up picking up her daughter making her way over to him, Hiroki, who had arrived not long ago trailing behind for support along with Kaoru and Ryuuichiro. The doctor greeted them as he leads them to Akihiko's recovery room.

"Usami-san had a punctured lung because of the angle the bullet had entered, we were able to remove it and empty some of the blood that had entered it. The collapse was due to immense pain" The doctor explained.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Perfectly fine" The doctor assured. "He's asleep now but feel free to stay as long as you need. Call when he wakes up" The doctor said ushering them into Akihiko's room.

Akihiko was fast asleep a pipe running under his nose to monitor his breathing and he was also attached to a heart monitor that beeped steadily seemingly lulling little Haruka to sleep. Misaki passed her off yet again to Hiroki who was more than willing to take over, letting Misaki go over to her fiancé. She sat on the edge of the bed running her fingers through the authors hair who stayed fast asleep.

"Misaki give me your keys, Me and Nowaki will look after Haruka for tonight or until he wakes up." Misaki wasn't in a state to look after her child, she was a good mother, but Hiroki could see she was freaking out and Misaki knew that until Akihiko has woken up she wouldn't be able to care for her baby no matter how much she wanted too. Wordlessly she handed over her keys which she had swiped before leaving.

All four- Kaoru, Ryuuichiro, Hiroki and Haruka- left leaving Misaki alone with Akihiko. Misaki carefully lay over him, pressing her ear to his heart to hear its steady beat for herself. After a while she started crying again.

"This is my fault, all my fault. Stupid bunny! Why!?" she sobbed. She returned to running her fingers through his hair, her free hand in his. It was silent save Misaki's heartbroken sobs.

After a while she moved away to sit in a nearby chair, still silently crying. _He saved me_ Misaki thought _without hesitation, or even thinking about what could happen to him,_ Misaki thought over what had happened that night and gritted her teeth. _Why can't Fuwa just leave me alone? He's done so since now, why does he have to turn up now? If it wasn't for him, we wold be happy. Maybe even married by now._ Misaki was livid now. She wished she had, had the courage so then she could have stopped it at the source. She remembered how her friends had caught on that Fuwa had been hurting her. She'd had no courage then because Fuwa had long rid her of that. She smiled sadly as she realised that Akihiko had been fighting tooth and nail to give her back that confidence she once had. Was trying to fix what Fuwa had so horribly broken.

Once her friends found out she had become so scared and realised they had tried to do the same thing, but all they did was help her forget

 _Misaki walked into school gripping her bag as she saw all her friends waiting for her at the front gate. She pulled her school cardigan's sleeve up to cover the bruise of her wrist from_ him _gripping it too tight. She adjusted her bag and winced at the pain from the bruises on her side before walking up to them_

 _"Hey," Misaki smiled her normal warm smile, sort of happy her boyfriend hadn't arrived._

 _"Hey Misa-chan" Ritsu greeted as she hung off the arm of her sempai who gave her a nod. Kou smiled brightly at her as he waved cheering his own greeting. "Misa-chan you have a leaf in your hair"_

 _A Little shocked without thinking, she lifted up her bruised wrist to grab the leaf and throw it away. The cardigan slipped down to reveal the mottled skin and Masamune's hand shot out to grab hers_

 _"What is this, Misaki?" Masamune breathed angrily as he eyed the blackish blue wrist. Misaki tried to pull it away but couldn't and she shrunk back slightly_

 _"Misa-chan, who did this?" Kou asked gently although you could see the anger in his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her boyfriend approaching, all smiles and she tried more desperately to tug it away._

 _"No one did anything, i-it's drawn on for my drama class, I just forgot to wash it off" Misaki cried. Fuwa reached them and eyed the fact that Masamune was holding out the evidence of his abuse._

 _"Hey guys" he said and Misaki finally managed to escape. Fuwa gave her 'a look' from the corner of his eye and she wanted to cry. Masamune however noticed this. He leaned over and whispered something into Ritsu's ear and she nodded. Kou too noticed this and then dragged Misaki into class and tried to question her, but she only remained silent._

 _Xxx_

 _Once they were in his home after school and they were both safely away from prying eyes, Fuwa threw her into the wall. "How did they see your bruises you careless bitch?!" she shrieked at her_

 _"I-I didn't mean too!" Misaki whimpered back. Fuwa delivered a multitude kicks and punches to her already bruised stomach._

 _"You just want them to see how pathetic you really are don't you!? If they realised why I do this, they probably join in! you are a piece of shit! I'm the only one that loves you! I am protecting you from-" Fuwa was cut off by the door slamming open. There stood a more than livid Masamune. He marched over and grabbed Fuwa by the neck with a snarl marring his face_

 _"What the hell is wrong with you!? What has Takahashi done to deserve this?!" Masamune growled. Before throwing him to the ground knocking him out cold with a swift kick to the head. With his face passive again he turned and held out a hand to her "Let's go, Ritsu is waiting for me at my house. Will you let her take care of them?" He asked her softly, attempting to sound nice as to not spook his and his girlfriend's best friend._

 _Misaki nodded slipping her hand into his as he lifted her up off the floor then guiding her out of the lavish apartment._

 _Once they arrived at Masamune's place, Ritsu came to greet them, shocked that her boyfriend had brought their friend. Masamune explained what happened then left to get a medical kit while Ritsu texted Kou and guided her to Masamune's room. Once she had gotten the medical kit Masamune left hearing the doorbell ring as Kou arrived._

 _Kou and Masamune stood like a pair of bodyguard at the entrance to the room as Misaki was stripped of her cloths to let Ritsu tend her, both boys on the outside backs to the wall as she told them everything that was going on between the two._

Not long after that the three took them home and told her brother, after apologising a million times Takahiro had Misaki transfer schools and while still keeping contact with her friends she manged to avoid Fuwa after she broke up with him. She managed to keep in contact with them – even Ritsu – until she got distracted by a certain bunny.

Fuwa had destroyed any form of confidence she had in herself. Degrading her and finding some fault in everything she did. Misaki looked to Akihiko who was still fast asleep on the bed and she smiled a real genuine smiled. Something she did a lot with him. He was different. He praised her for what she did right or whenever she showed a little bit of confidence towards him. Even when they hadn't been together, when they thought they would never get along, he always praised her when she finally was starting to get the hang of things, even if it wasn't completely right. He never degraded her when her scores only rose from a D to a C saying "She was dumb because she didn't raise her score high enough" he just patted her head and said _"At least you improved. That's good, Takahiro will be proud"_

He tried his best to give her and ego that almost matched his. Saying sweet things to her.

 _"My precious Misaki"_ His words rang through her head, bringing tears to her eyes, " _You look stunning Misaki, so beautiful" Do you really think so? You've always give me the confidence that I can stand by your side and_ belong _there._

Akihiko stirred and tried to peer through the dark at the figure curled up on the chair beside the bed. "Misaki?" the figure's head shot up and he saw tears glittering in her eyes from the light in the hall.

"Usagi-san" she stood from her place and walked over to his side resting a hand on his to which he grabbed tangling their fingers together.

"why are you crying?" he asked still drowsy from the pain medication in his system. Misaki looked down at her fiancé in a form of shock.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Misaki asked "When you've just woken up after being _shot?"_ Misaki chuckled darkly. She leaned down and kissed him lovingly, Akihiko returning it with just as much eagerness. When she pulled away slightly Akihiko raised his hand to brush away the tears. "You have no idea how happy I am now that you're okay"

"I didn't mean to make you upset, Misaki."

"I know," Misaki moved to lie with her head on his chest in a way that wouldn't hurt him while he wrapped his arms around her. They just lay silently like that for a while until Misaki spoke again. "Usagi-san" Misaki felt him hum low in his chest. "I love you"

"I love you too, my beautiful Misaki" Misaki started to cry _I almost lost you. And it was my fault. Why do you do this? Why do you love me?_ "Misaki? What's wrong?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what? Misaki?"

"You call me things like _'beautiful' 'stunning'_ and _'precious'…. Why?"_

"Because you are and because I love you"

"despite all the shit lately?"

"all this _'shit'_ is totally worth it in the long run, after all, we're now engaged and have a darling baby girl… which it where by the way?"

"At home with Kusama-san and Hiroki-san" Akihiko moved a hand from around her shoulders to rest on her head

"Rest, Misaki, I'll sleep too, tonight has been long, do not forget that I love you more than anything or anyone in the world, although Haruka is pretty up there" Akihiko teased making her giggle as she drifted.

 **ciao for now**


	17. Our life in 5 years

**the final chapter, I am so sad to see this go** * **Cries* however i want to wrap this up here. other stories will be added as a series sort of thing, the next story focusing on Takano and Ritsu meeting Takano's biological father so it's not completely over.**

5 years later

Akihiko walked in through the front door, mail in hand as he dumped his car keys on the table beside that door after just having returned from buying some more smokes. Giggles and squeals came from the living room making Akihiko a little curious. The laughter was mixed in with the music they had blasting.

" _Ooh love_

 _No one's ever gonna hurt you love_

 _Im gonna give you all of my love_

 _No body matters like you!"_

Misaki's voice floated into the hallway as another peel of giggles erupted. Akihiko entered the lounge to see his wife and daughter dancing around the living room like a pair of goons. Amused he snuck up behind them and scooped them up, placing the two on his shoulders.

"Usagi-san!"

"Daddy!" the two squealed at the same time. His daughter just giggled at her mother as she tried to get out of his grip

"Usagi-san put me down! You can't do that just cause you feel like it" Misaki scolded. Akihiko set the two down only to hug Misaki too him as the music continued playing.

"Mail, Fuwa wrote again" He said, holding the mail up for her to see.

Fuwa was now in a mental hospital after being deemed insane. Before Akihiko had left the hospital she went to visit him at the police station and let her do some damage to him, after she'd done that he seemed to have come to his senses and begged for her to forgive him, to prove himself to her again, to make her proud. He had accepted his sentence in the hospital and wrote to Misaki things he did, and if he thought he was improving or not.

Akihiko and Misaki had gotten married a couple months after the trial for Fuwa. Takahiro had been Akihiko's best man, to no one's surprise, Masamune Nowaki and Kou had been his other groomsmen since the four had gotten along quite a lot. Ritsu had been Misaki's Maid of honor while Minami Shouta and Hiroki had been the bride's maids. Despite the different standing however, Misaki had made everyone walk down the aisle before them with their respective partners while Misaki had been escorted by none other than Akihiko himself.

Misaki snatched the letter opening it and scanned it before handing it over again. "He seems to have improved a lot since his first letter. I'll write a reply later" She tossed over her shoulder as she walked over to the couch then plopping herself down.

"Mummy! Can Matsu-chan and Hito-kun come over later for the night?"

"Ask dad"

"Matsuko-chan can but not Hitoshi-kun, no boys" Akihiko said sternly. Haruka just laughed and ran off. Misaki walked back over after her daughter left wrapping her arms lazily around her husband's waist who gladly returned it.

"You really do enjoy being a dad huh?" Misaki said idly.

"certainly enjoyed how we made her"

"of course you did" Misaki giggled. Akihiko let out a fake gasp

"Has my wife finally gotten used to my perverted ways? I must kick it up a notch" he said sarcastically

"Please don't" Misaki giggled. She pressed her ear to Akihiko's heart and a hand drew lazy circles over the bullet wound scar "I'm just in a happy mood"

"Good, Maybe Mummy can give Daddy a treat" Akihiko teased with a wink

"Hmm, don't push your luck" Misaki purred "Especially with two kids in the house, one that isn't even ours" She added.

"so mean"

"Usagi-san?" Akihiko hummed contentedly as he just stood in the living room hugging his wife "Remember when I first came in this house? When we only go along because of my brother?"

"How could I forget?"

"Imagine what the us then would say now?"

"I'd probably think Aikawa hit me too hard" Akihiko chuckled. Misaki giggled.

"Now you have to worry about me hitting you too hard." Akihiko smiled down at her and kissed her lazily when they heard a little peep. Both looked up to see Haruka peaking around the corner giggling. Akihiko made a beckoning motion and the small girl shuffled forward, head down so her long chocolate hair hid her smile.

She may have only been five but she understood that her father liked to show his affection for her mother a lot and to be honest she didn't find it gross at all like normal kids. She was happy to know her parents loved each other. Her parents got into a lot of arguments over work, mainly her father not meeting deadlines, but she didn't worry because of moments like these. Didn't mean she like them arguing at all, but still none the less she never worried.

Misaki and Akihiko were aware of this and tried to keep it to a minimum or wasn't around if they argued. Haruka was happy, her parents reminded her every day that they loved her and she should tell them if there was something she didn't like or made her sad, Misaki did it because it was quickly discovered she was a lot like her father when it came to negative emotions and bottled it up, Akihiko did it because he didn't want the relationship between him and his daughter to be the same as his with his father.

Once the girl reached her father who gave her a playfully stern look as if she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed too. "Why is daddy's little princess hiding?"

"Because I can"

"Cheeky!" Akihiko lifted Haruka up into the air before tucking her into her side, holding her up with one arm while the other held Misaki once more. "So what are we doing for the rest of today?"

"Matsu-chan in coming over in an hour, Takano-san is dropping her off"

"And you have a book to finish"

"My girls are neglecting me" Akihiko pouted. Haruka looked panicked

"Sorry daddy!" She cried not realising her father's trick

"Don't be, Haru-chan, daddy is being silly and trying to get out of work"

"Mummy's so mean" He pouted.

"Yea, yea, yea, I'll give you all the attention you want when your book is done" Misaki purred standing on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "Promise" she cooed before taking Haruka and shooing him away but at the same time he two adults thought

' _I wouldn't trade this for the world'_

 **there... its done...dusted...fini...finito im so sad yet so happy *cries***


	18. Up Next: Loneliness

hey everyone  
sorry this is not an update but there were a few people who wanted to know how everything turns out for everyone else turns out however each and everyone one of them will have their own individual story of how they gain a family and over coming a problem of the past with their respective partnersthe next story in the series will be the secondary couple

eg: this story is [Misaki.T, ] [Masamune Takano, Ritsu Onodera]

meaning the next story is all about Masamune and Ritsu

Also  
the next story of the 'Misery series' Is now being published  
NOTE: this will be deleted and updated when I have started a new one for the series and when i finished the most recent ones also open for any ideas for a Problem for Shouta Kisa x Kou Yukina and/or Hiroki Kamijou x Nowaki Kusama  
keep in mind Hiroki will be pregnant during hers and the problem MUST be something that can come back to haunt them from their past that the one with the problem does NOT want to share with anyone, not even their lovers  
suggestions are open

everyone has been reviewing how they want this to continue however it has already been started just look on my profile

requests are open

sorry you guys probably couldnt read this earlier


End file.
